Troisième Chance
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Réécriture des aventures d'Isis, léger UA. Dans un futur proche, un pays sombre peu à peu dans le totalitarisme. Quatre étudiants paient les conséquences de leur opposition et se réveillent à Valimar. Mais s'ils ne savent rien sur Arda, ce monde leur est bien plus proche qu'ils ne le croient. Mention de Yuri. Rating pour le langage et la violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention. Les citations de chansons en début de chapitre sont inspirées de l'idée d'Aylala dans sa fic **_**Ce qui aurait pu se passer**_** dans le fandom Harry Potter (il n'y en aura pas à tous les chapitres). Elles ont un but purement décoratif.**

**Cet U.A. est la réécriture de **_**Silver Dragon**_**. Pour plus d'informations sur ce qui m'a poussée à tout reprendre, consulter le dernier chapitre de **_**La Fin d'un Age**_**. Pour ceux qui ont lu **_**Même les monstres ont un cœur…**_**, certains éléments sont désormais «périmés». Néanmoins, je ne supprime pas l'ancienne version. Enfin je m'adresse à mes nouveaux lecteurs : bienvenue à vous qui vous êtes échoués sur cette histoire, en espérant que ma plume et son produit vous plaisent.**

**Note : la partie **_**vrai**_** monde se déroule dans les années 2020, dans une ambiance légèrement dystopique. Vous pouvez y voir de la «politique-fiction» si vous voulez. Vous pouvez imaginer le gouvernement en place comme ça vous arrange, même un dictateur écolo si ça vous amuse (même si ça ne colle pas avec certains aspects développés au fil de l'histoire).**

**Merci à Harley A. Warren , qui m'a aidée pour ce chapitre. Vraiment, merci à toi :)**

Chapitre 1

_«En tirant sur la foule qui s'écroule_

_Poings levés, c'est l'armée, ils sont lâches…»_

Bérurier Noir, _En pensant_.

-Emy, tu me passes la confiture, s'il te plaît ?

Assise devant la table recouverte d'une toile cirée blanche, la jeune blonde, qui donnait l'impression de s'endormir dans son bol de céréales, fit glisser le pot en verre en direction d'Adrien qui la remercia et trempa sa cuiller dans la mixture rouge sombre et sucrée. En bout de table, Josh semblait au contraire parfaitement réveillé, mais préférait rester en retrait des deux amoureux.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit une voix encore alourdie par le sommeil.

Les trois attablés saluèrent Isis qui s'installa avec eux, préparant des tartines et avalant d'un trait un grand verre de lait. La jeune brune était d'habitude la première réveillée, et Josh avait été étonné de ne pas la voir déjà prête dans le salon. Elle paraissait moins froide et plus _humaine_, dans son short en coton gris et son débardeur blanc lui servant de pyjama.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de ses trois amis.

-Vous savez tous les trois quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mardi, répondit Emily qui commençait à sortir de sa torpeur.

-Mais encore ?

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, puis comprit :

-Le 16 juin 2026.

-Exactement. Et vous savez aussi ce qui va arriver. Si nous réussissons, ce jour marquera probablement l'histoire du pays. Si nous échouons, la vie quotidienne sera certainement plus difficile, et la nôtre sera écourtée. Dans les deux cas, ce sera un bain de sang, autant voir les choses en face. Il y a même une forte chance qu'au moins l'un de nous disparaisse dans ce massacre. Mais il est hors de question de rester ici sans rien faire.

-Un vrai chef de guerre, ironisa Adrien.

-Tu as le chic pour nous remonter le moral, soupira Josh.

-Si tu veux renoncer, libre à toi, c'est ta vie, après tout.

-Isis, je n'ai pas dit ça…

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour les évènements des prochaines heures.

En ce matin de juin, les rues étaient très fréquentées. Il ne faisait pas un grand soleil, pourtant. C'était ce ciel gris mais haut qui recouvrait la ville, cet air doux qui la traversait. Il faisait bon, on pouvait se promener dans des vêtements légers sans frissonner, mais le soleil ne se montrait pas. Il n'y avait aucune humidité dans l'air, aucun vent frais ni de chaleur accablante. Si la plupart des habitants auraient préféré voir les nuages gris perle s'effacer, ce n'était pas le cas d'Isis. La jeune femme aimait ce temps. Elle s'y sentait à l'aise, et sans savoir pourquoi, puissante. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'appartement où elle vivait en colocation avec ses trois amis, elle huma l'air avec délice, faisant abstraction de la pollution des transports et de la fumée de cigarette qu'exhalaient les occupants de la terrasse du café devant laquelle les quatre compagnons passèrent. Lorsqu'Emily referma la porte, Isis revint à la réalité. Tous quatre échangèrent un regard décidé. Cette journée ne serait pas de tout repos.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs rues avant d'arriver sur une place où des centaines de personnes portant banderoles et pancartes discutaient en attendant un signal. Les quatre amis les rejoignirent en prenant garde à ne pas se perdre dans la foule. Deux minutes plus tard, les manifestants purent commencer leur procession, criant à pleins poumons leurs revendications et leur mécontentement. Ils prenaient tous un risque énorme en faisant cela. En effet, depuis trois ans, le gouvernement en place avait interdit les manifestations, punissant les participants de dix mois de prison et d'une lourde amende à cinq chiffres. Quant aux organisateurs, ils écopaient de cinq à six ans de prison ferme et d'une amende à sept chiffres. Mais voilà, les gens en avaient ras le bol de ce gouvernement autoritaire qui par des moyens habiles et pour des raisons floues avait peu à peu réduit les libertés et resserré l'étau.

Sept ans que le parti maintenant au pouvoir avait ravivé l'étincelle d'une angoisse que tous pensaient disparue depuis des décennies, croyant auparavant leurs idées dépassées et les groupuscules les soutenant peu nombreux et faibles, repliés sur eux-mêmes. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Isis se souvenait de cette époque, lorsqu'elle avait fait une rencontre douloureuse et humiliante avec Aymeric Treynat, l'un des dignitaires du parti, qui maintenant contrôlait la ville et _de facto_ toute la région.

Un cri la tira de ses pensées. La procession s'était arrêtée, et grâce à Adrien qui était le plus grand des quatre, elle comprit avec horreur que l'armée avait directement été mobilisée. A côté d'elle, Emily était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Une voix venue des rangs en uniforme face aux manifestants s'éleva, amplifiée par un mégaphone :

-Mesdames et messieurs, dispersez-vous dans le calme, rentrez chez vous, et nous serons cléments.

-Hors de question !

Ils étaient plusieurs à avoir crié. Isis avança, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et ignorant les appels de ses amis, afin d'atteindre le premier «rang». Elle vit l'homme qui avait parlé dans le mégaphone : grand, large d'épaules, âgé d'environ cinquante ans, il portait un uniforme bleu foncé, arborant fièrement ses nombreuses médailles sur sa poitrine. Sous son képi, ses courts cheveux auburn commençaient à griser. Ses yeux bleu givre observaient la foule avec colère, son visage taillé exprimait un profond mépris. Le reconnaissant, Isis se sentit mal. Treynat, évidemment. Lentement, elle recula, rejointe par Josh qui la prit doucement mais fermement par les épaules.

-Viens, Isis, il ne faut pas rester là…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas fuir. Je ne veux plus.

-Il te tuera s'il te voit, et tu le sais. Allez, viens.

Isis laissa son ami l'entraîner dans la foule, rejoignant les deux autres qui hésitaient à partir ou à rester ici. Treynat répéta l'ordre de dispersion, mais personne ne voulut obéir. Il eut un air faussement désolé, et son ordre suivant fut adressé à ses hommes. Le drame commença. Comme dans un rêve, Isis entendit les tirs.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle.

Les manifestants hurlèrent de terreur, pendant que les premiers cadavres se vidaient de leur sang sur le goudron de la rue.

-Les enfoirés !

Emily ne fut pas la seule à insulter les soldats qui continuaient à vider leurs armes dans la chair des civils. Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux pendant que les militaires tiraient sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Isis, Emily, Adrien et Josh entrèrent dans le café près de chez eux avec d'autres manifestants. Le patron renvoya tous les clients et ferma les stores pendant que les organisateurs sortaient des armes de sous les dalles derrière le comptoir.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à en arriver là, avoua Adrien en armant son fusil d'assaut.

-Quelle ironie, ajouta Isis. Cinq ans que nous avons fini le service militaire pour finalement prendre les armes dans une émeute.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me voyais finir mes jours, souffla Josh.

-On y arrivera, lança Emily sans grande conviction en calant derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval.

-Quand tu marches vers l'ennemi, reste droit. Si tu trébuches, mets-en à terre à ta place. Si tu tombes, entraîne-les tous dans ta chute.

Les garçons et Emily regardèrent Isis d'un air interrogateur, étonnés d'entendre un tel discours sortir de la bouche de la brune.

-D'où tu sors ça ? demanda Josh.

-Aucune idée, ça m'est venu comme ça…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par les tirs de l'armée qui avaient brisé les vitres. Vite, elle arma son fusil d'assaut et riposta avec les autres. Ce n'était plus un simple affrontement, ça devenait une vraie bataille.

Plusieurs personnes furent touchées dans les deux camps. Les quatre amis s'apprêtèrent à sortir par une autre porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer et ainsi attaquer les soldats sur plusieurs côtés, lorsqu'Adrien tomba. En voyant ses cheveux châtain se colorer de rouge, Isis comprit que c'était trop tard. Emily hurla et s'accrocha au corps encore chaud de son petit ami, mais Isis et Josh la forcèrent à se relever, laissant leurs larmes couler, et tous trois durent se protéger derrière les murs pour ne pas être touchés.

Une explosion retentit. Puis une autre. La fumée, grise, épaisse et étouffante, exhalait des odeurs de chair brûlée, de poussière et de sang. Les militaires lancèrent une troisième grenade, qui atterrit plus près des trois amis survivants. Ce fut comme si le monde entier éclatait. Des murs s'écroulaient, le verre des vitres éclata. Les trois amis furent ensevelis sous les décombres.

Isis se dégagea des débris qui la recouvraient, aidée de Josh, et remarqua sous les décombres une chevelure d'or pâle attachée par un élastique noir effiloché. Vite, elle se précipita pour dégager Emily, mais la jeune femme était inerte. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage clair recouvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière blanche. Son abdomen était transpercé d'éclats de verre et meurtri par les pierres.

Le cri d'Isis resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Josh voulut lui prendre la main, mais elle ne l'entendit pas lui crier de fuir. Elle regardait d'un air absent les civils tenter de fuir la sauvagerie des soldats. C'est là qu'elle vit la silhouette de Treynat se découper à quelques dizaines de mètres. Comme une automate, elle s'empara de son arme et avança dans la direction du militaire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, de nombreux soldats la tenaient en joue, elle et Josh.

-Rendez-vous, cria l'un d'eux.

De rage, ils jetèrent leurs armes au sol et se laissèrent conduire brutalement vers un mur fissuré où étaient déjà réunis tous les opposants. Treynat arriva à ce moment-là, et Josh eut le réflexe de prendre la main d'Isis pour lui éviter de commettre une erreur.

-Tiens, tiens, dit le militaire en voyant la jeune femme. Isabelle Shilling, comme le monde est petit. Tu as changé, en cinq ans.

-Je ne suis plus la gamine à peine majeure que tu aimais humilier, Treynat.

-Tout ça a l'air très intéressant. J'aurai bien aimé discuter avec toi, ma chère, mais j'ai du travail. Messieurs, finissons-en.

Les soldats tirèrent sur les survivants qui s'effondrèrent comme des pantins dont on aurait coupé les fils. Le mur gris était maintenant rouge. Les exécutés gémissaient de douleur, avant de rendre leur dernier soupir. Isis avait reçu deux balles dans le ventre mais vivait encore. Elle tourna la tête vers Josh, et ignorant sa douleur et le sang envahissant sa gorge, toujours allongée sur le dos, elle essaya de prendre la main de son ami dont les doigts tiquaient encore. La botte noire de Treynat sur sa poitrine la força à détourner le regard de son ami maintenant mort.

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais la forte intuition que tu survivrais, commença le militaire. Toi et moi, nous avons fini par nous cerner, et comprendre que finalement, tout devait se terminer par la mort de l'un de la main de l'autre. J'avoue avoir un peu d'admiration pour toi. Même en tant qu'ennemi, je ne peux que reconnaître ton courage et ta détermination. Mais tu es trop têtue, justement, et c'est ce qui cause ta perte. Les traîtres et les terroristes comme toi doivent passer au tribunal pour être jugés et condamnés à mort, mais rien que pour toi, je vais faire une exception. Tu n'auras pas à endurer cet ennui, et moi je serai débarrassé d'un gros problème.

Isis toussa, crachant un peu de sang qui constella ses joues. Elle manquait de s'étouffer à chaque respiration. Tournant la tête, elle réessaya d'attraper la main refroidie de Josh, mais Treynat renforça la pression de son pied sur sa cage thoracique, la bloquant dans son difficile et douloureux mouvement. La jeune femme regarda le dignitaire droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner par les prunelles noires qui le fixaient et arma son pistolet dont il pointa le canon vers le front d'Isis.

-Passe le bonjour à Lenka pour moi.

Et il appuya sur la détente.

**Oui, j'ai changé le caractère d'Isis par rapport à la version précédente. En effet, je la trouvais une peu vide et fade. Son discours au début du chapitre, et le «proverbe» dans le café vous auront peut-être choqués, mais je ne veux pas en faire une super héroïne sans peur et sans reproche. Elle sera à certains moments d'une grande cruauté, mais rassurez-vous, ses actes ne seront pas excusés style «oh, la pauvre, c'est une incomprise». Ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, vous savez que j'aime dépeindre le côté mauvais des personnages considérés comme «bons».**

**Note : Le cadre spatial ne sera jamais défini par des noms propres. Vous trouverez dans le texte «la ville», ou «la caserne», ou encore «le lycée», mais jamais ils ne seront nommés. Même le pays sera incertain. Si les personnages se rendent dans une ville existante (comme par exemple pour un voyage scolaire), ce ne sera jamais dit si c'est dans un pays étranger pour eux. Mais vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Allez, un petit jeu : celui ou celle qui en trouve la raison précise aura droit à un OS sur commande. Peu importe l'intrigue. Simplement, je ne sais pas bien écrire le lemon, alors c'est à vos risques et périls.**

**Une petite review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Pour cette fic, je me base sur le fait que **_**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_** n'existe pas. Les noms de villes et autres lieux et monuments relatifs au pays d'Isis seront entre […]. C'est une censure inspirée de **_**Kill Bill**_** (superbe film de Tarantino, si vous ne connaissez pas), et qui rejoint la note à la fin du chapitre précédent. Le seul indice géographique est le suivant : il s'agit d'un pays européen. Mais ça, vous l'avez sûrement compris. Après, qu'il soit réel ou imaginaire, c'est une autre histoire…**

**Chapitre écrit en écoutant Black Veil Brides. Je sens que vous vous en foutez…**

**Pas de citation en ce début de chapitre, je n'ai pas d'idée…**

Chapitre 2

Valimar. Capitale d'Aman, située dans la région de Valinor, ville de marbre et de cristal. Ici se côtoyaient Elfes, Maiar, et parfois Valar. Le temps ne l'avait pas affectée, lui laissant sa splendeur inégalée. A l'est de la mer, aucune ville en Terre du Milieu n'était si magnifique, si puissante. Chaque construction rivalisait de beauté avec sa voisine. Si l'on devait comparer (pour peu que ce soit possible) avec les architectures terriennes, ce serait une synthèse du gothique d'Europe occidentale et du russe médiéval. Le jour elle s'habillait d'or, et la nuit, se voilait de bleu.

Dans une chambre de la maison d'Estë, Isis se réveillait doucement, l'esprit encore cotonneux. La jeune femme, en ouvrant les yeux, ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit. Si elle s'était déjà réveillée dans une chambre à l'architecture aussi élégante, elle s'en serait souvenue. Rangeant les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait dans un coin de son esprit, elle s'assit et détailla la pièce. Spacieuse, elle s'ouvrait sur un balcon, séparé de l'intérieur par deux colonnes entourées de rideaux blancs filtrant la lumière du soleil levant.

Isis se leva, marchant difficilement. Apparemment, elle était encore trop faible. Elle voulut néanmoins aller au soleil, mais ne parvint pas à atteindre le balcon. Comme si les colonnes marquaient une limite, un mur. Elle avait suffisamment de souvenirs des films _Captain America_ et _Captivity_ (ce dernier l'avait dégoûtée) pour craindre la suite des évènements. En gros, soit elle avait hiberné des décennies, soit un dangereux serial killer l'avait kidnappée pour lui laver le visage à l'acide et autres joyeusetés. Charmant programme.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre attira son attention. Une femme venait d'entrer. La première chose que remarqua Isis à propos de la nouvelle venue, c'était sa beauté. Une beauté éthérée, comme celle des fées de légendes. Elle portait une élégante robe médiévale gris-argent, ainsi qu'un fin bandeau d'argent dans ses cheveux roux tressés. Il ne fallait certes pas se fier aux apparences, mais cette femme n'avait pas le profil du serial killer. Donc, pas de lavage à l'acide. Restait l'autre hypothèse, mais qui ne tenait pas debout étant donné le décor et les vêtements médiévaux. Isis cherchait une explication rationnelle à tout ça, mais elle n'en vit pas (hormis une blague organisée par des rôlistes…). Mais comme disait sa mère, quand on ne sait pas, on demande.

-Où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à Valimar, dans ma maison plus précisément.

-Vali-quoi ?

-Je pensais que vous connaissiez.

-C'est gentil à vous d'avoir confiance en ma mémoire et ma culture, mais là, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est Valimar.

-Une ville. Mais pas n'importe quelle ville. C'est la capitale de la région de Valinor, sur l'île d'Aman.

Tous ces noms ne disaient absolument rien à Isis. Elle chercha où elle aurait pu les avoir entendus, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle pensa alors que son interlocutrice plaisantait.

-J'aurais dû mieux écouter le prof de géo… Non, sérieusement, il n'y a pas de région appelée Valinor en […].

-Mais vous n'êtes pas dans votre pays, vous êtes à Aman.

Et comment aurait-elle pu partir ? Alors que Treynat n'aurait pas perdu l'occasion de se vanter d'avoir enfin tué son ennemie jurée, que tous les moyens de quitter le pays étaient désormais surveillés pour traquer les «terroristes». Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Non, vraiment, ce que racontait la rousse était impossible.

-Mais bien sûr… Et vous êtes ?

-Estë, la Valië guérisseuse.

-On dirait que la syllabe _Val_ est appréciée ici… Il y a beaucoup de vallées dans le coin ?

-Orëanna, ne jouez pas à la plus maline. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire l'enfant.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelée ?

-Par votre prénom. Il paraît que c'est efficace pour s'adresser à quelqu'un.

-Sauf que vous vous êtes trompée. Je m'appelle Isabelle, ou Isis pour les intimes. Alors il n'y a aucune raison que je sois enfermée ici.

Elle s'empêcha juste à temps d'ajouter un «et toc !» qui aurait envenimé la situation.

-Arrêtez ça.

-Quoi donc ? Si je suis prisonnière dans cette cage dorée pour les crimes de cette Orëanna, vous commettez une erreur judiciaire. Je n'ai pas défié tous ces salauds pour être emprisonnée injustement.

-De quels «salauds» parlez-vous ?

-Je pensais que vous saviez.

La répétition quasi-exacte et acide de sa propre réplique fit monter d'un cran l'énervement d'Estë. Cette gamine, malgré ses actes passés, était bien traitée, et non pas au fond d'une cellule, et pourtant elle restait insolente.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant que vous êtes ici, nous pourrons tous clarifier la situation. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes en sécurité, Orëanna Gorthauriel.

-Je ne suis pas…

Mais avant qu'Isis n'ait fini sa phrase, Estë avait déjà quitté la pièce et fermé la porte. La jeune femme s'appuya contre une colonne et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily était réveillée depuis une bonne heure dans sa propre chambre. Elle aussi avait été étonnée de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu. Quand Estë était venue la voir, les mêmes questions qu'Isis lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Sauf que dans son cas, la Valië guérisseuse fut bien plus inquiète.

-Mais enfin, vous êtes née ici !

-Je regrette, avait répondu la jeune blonde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis née en […], dans la ville de […]. Pas ici.

-Que vous est-il arrivé, Sarika ?

-Pardon ?

-Oh, vous aussi, vous allez vous y mettre ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous ne savez pas d'où je sors ce nom qui sonne étrange à vos oreilles. Comme celle qui prétend s'appeler Isabelle…

-Isis est ici ?

-Oui.

-S'il vous plaît, dites-moi où je peux la trouver.

-Hors de question. Cette fille est dangereuse. Eru sait quelle éducation elle a eu…

-Pour votre gouverne, madame, vous parlez de ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Elle a peut-être été agressive avec vous, mais malgré ses rares sautes d'humeur, c'est quelqu'un de bien en qui j'ai confiance. Nous sommes amies depuis plus de dix ans, je pense donc la connaître mieux que vous. Alors je vous prierai de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire.

Emily sortit de sa chambre, encore en chemise de nuit, laissant son interlocutrice avec un air choqué sur le visage.

-Sarika...

-Non, je m'appelle Emily.

-Demandez à vous appeler comme vous voulez, mais la chambre de votre amie, c'est à gauche.

-Ah…

La jeune femme suivit les indications de la guérisseuse et arriva devant une porte sur laquelle elle frappa trois coups, puis deux. La poignée tourna, et Isis ouvrit.

-Emily ?

-Salut.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent, plus soulagées que jamais de se retrouver. Maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus seules, l'avenir paraissait moins sombre. Mais il y avait de nombreux mystères à résoudre. Elles se séparèrent et s'assirent sur le lit, afin de discuter de ce qu'elles n'avaient pas appris.

-Donc, résuma Isis, nous sommes dans une maison inconnue dans une ville inconnue sur une île inconnue, le tout dans une civilisation apparemment médiévale, et la femme sensée nous guérir nous appelle avec des noms étranges que nous n'avons jamais entendus…

-Dit comme ça, c'est encore pire.

-J'ai besoin d'aspirine…

-Tu as oublié une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ni comment nous sommes arrivées ici.

-Finalement, ce sera deux boîtes d'aspirine…

Emily aurait ri si la situation n'était pas si compliquée. Mais voir Isis tenir sa tête entre ses mains comme si elle allait exploser avait quelque chose de comique. D'ailleurs, un détail sur son amie l'interpella.

-Isis, depuis quand tu as les cheveux longs ?

-Comment ça ?

La jeune femme attrapa une mèche et se rendit compte qu'en effet, ils n'étaient plus raides et coupés sous les épaules, mais longs jusqu'aux hanches et bouclés. Débarrassés de la coloration noire et des mèches rouges semblables à des plumes d'oiseau, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle, à savoir brun chocolat.

-Comment…

-Estë t'a peut-être donné quelque chose de pas net…

-Toi aussi, tu es différente. Tes cheveux sont aussi longs que les miens, sauf qu'ils ont l'air argentés…

-En effet… Je pourrais me déguiser en Daenerys Targaryen pour Halloween.

-Avec la mode locale, ça ne va pas être dur… D'ailleurs, tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

-le 14 avril de l'an 3010 du Troisième Age, répondit une voix masculine et familière.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers l'entrée et virent dans l'encadrement de la porte Adrien et Josh qui affichaient de grands sourires. Aussitôt, Emily se leva et se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami pendant qu'Isis allait saluer Josh.

-C'est Estë qui vous envoie ? demanda Emily.

-Elle a plutôt voulu nous retenir, répondit Adrien. Je l'entends toujours : «Erasyl, Baldwin, revenez ici immédiatement !». Mais on a décampé et entendu vos voix.

-Vous aussi elle vous a donné des noms bizarres ? demanda Josh.

-D'après elle, je suis Sarika, et Isis est une dangereuse criminelle du nom d'Orëanna.

-Je me demande vraiment où nous sommes tombés, soupira ladite dangereuse criminelle.

C'est à ce moment qu'Estë entra, l'air furieux, et accompagnée d'une sixième personne : un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, le crâne entouré d'une fine tresse. Ses yeux malachite exprimaient un grand trouble. Ses vêtements médiévaux étaient de vert et d'or. Sur son front, un simple diadème d'or et d'émeraude.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, les salua-t-il avec courtoisie. Je suis Irmo, le Vala des rêves et l'époux d'Estë. Ma femme m'a tout dit à votre sujet. Ainsi donc, vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre passé ?

-Mais de quoi devons-nous nous souvenir exactement ? demanda Adrien. Tout ce que vous nous avez dit nous est inconnu.

Irmo se tourna vers sa femme, qui affichait la même expression troublée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-C'est exactement ce que Námo craignait, soupira Irmo. Ecoutez bien, tous les quatre. Ce que vous allez apprendre ne sera pas facile à accepter, mais il le faudra bien. Mais il vous faut d'abord avoir l'esprit très ouvert et ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Etes-vous prêts ?

Les quatre amis se consultèrent du regard. Les informations d'Irmo pourraient les aider à comprendre la situation.

-Très bien, nous vous écoutons, déclara Josh.

**Les Valar m'avaient manqué… Je plaisante, bien sûr ^^.**

**A propos des noms des personnages, ils existent vraiment. Mais c'est par un gros hasard qu'ils peuvent avoir des significations quenya. En voici les différentes étymologies :**

**-Baldwin (ancien germanique) : ami courageux. Quenya : composé de **_**vald**_** (bénédiction, joie) et du suffixe **_**wë**_**.**

**-Erasyl (kazakh) : noble héros. Quenya : composé de **_**er**_** (seul) et du verbe **_**sil**_** (briller, blanc). Donc, ça pourrait grossièrement signifier «celui qui brille seul».**

**-Sarika (sanskrit) : oiseau mainate. Quenya : composé de **_**sar**_** (petite pierre) et de **_**ilca**_** (rayonner, briller d'un éclat blanc). Peut être traduit par «petite pierre brillante».**

**-Orëanna (déformation de l'italien **_**Oriana**_**) : dorée. Quenya : composé de **_**órëa**_** (de l'aube, oriental) et **_**anna**_** (le don, le cadeau). Donc «cadeau d'Orient».**

**Merci au site behindthename pour tous les choix de noms qu'il propose. Pratique quand on galère pour nommer les OCs.**

**Je fais des chapitres courts afin de mieux étendre l'histoire, retarder les révélations… Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, alors j'en profite pour poster maintenant :)**

Chapitre 3

_Au delà d'un pays ou j'aurais pu sombrer  
Vous m'avez donné une chance de respirer  
Cette fois je veux vous remercier._

Jena Lee, _Vous Remercier_

-Par où commencer ? soupira Irmo.

-Par le début ?

-Merci pour cette brillante intervention, Orëanna.

-Je vous en prie. Mais appelez-moi Isis.

Le Vala passa une main sur son front, fatigué d'avance. La jeune femme voulait lui tenir tête, et c'était réussi. Ses amis ricanèrent, et sa femme leur ordonna de se taire.

D'habitude, Estë était calme et douce. Il en fallait beaucoup pour la mettre en colère. Mais peut-être que la présence néfaste de la jeune brune et son attitude insolente mettaient les nerfs de la guérisseuse à rude épreuve.

-Sachez tout d'abord que dans ce monde existent toutes sortes de créatures telles que les Elfes, les Nains, les dragons, les Gobelins, les Orcs… Mais commençons par vos origines. Vous êtes tous enfants des Maiar.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Adrien, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Maiar ? Hormis quelqu'un appartenant à une civilisation disparue…

-De mieux en mieux... On dit «Maia» au singulier. Les Maiar sont des entités divines, mais bien moins puissantes que les Valar.

-Alors, vous, les Valar, êtes des dieux et les Maiar des demi-dieux ?

-Si ce raisonnement vous permet de mieux comprendre les choses, pourquoi pas. Je disais donc que vous avez tous un parent Maia et un autre d'une autre espèce, sauf Emily.

-Moi ?

-Il n'y en a pas d'autre, se moqua gentiment Josh.

-Je sais, je suis unique et indispensable.

-Et sinon, ça va les chevilles ?

-S'il vous plaît, intervint Irmo. Emily, vos parents sont deux Maiar : votre père est Tilion, et votre mère, Arien. Bien sûr, vous connaissez maintenant le nom qu'ils vous ont donné.

-Sarika. Puis-je leur parler ?

Les deux Valar échangèrent un regard gêné et attristé. Finalement, Estë se décida à répondre à la jeune blonde :

-C'est impossible. Vos parents sont le Lune et la Soleil.

-De quoi ? Et ce n'est pas l'inverse ?

-Ici, Soleil est au féminin, car c'est votre mère qui conduit le char doré illuminant le jour, et votre père le char argenté éclairant la nuit.

Emily mit quelques secondes à traiter l'information. Elle avait du mal à concevoir ce que la Valië venait de lui apprendre.

-Mais attendez une minute. Comment ai-je pu naître ?

La guérisseuse sourit, de ce doux et indulgent sourire caractéristique des mères lorsque leur premier enfant demande comment naissent les bébés.

-Le monde n'a pas toujours été éclairé ainsi. Au tout début, il y avait les Lampes, que Melkor, le Vala Sombre, a détruites au bout de deux millénaires. Cet Age prit fin, puis vint celui des Arbres, Laurelin d'or et Telperion d'argent. Détruits après plusieurs siècles d'existence par la monstrueuse araignée géante Ungoliant, par ordre de Melkor. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment qu'il se fit officiellement appeler Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi, en elfique. C'est à partir du dernier fruit de Laurelin que fut créée la Soleil, qu'Arien fut choisie pour la conduire. Le Lune fut créé depuis la dernière fleur de Telperion, et Tilion, voulant rester auprès de sa femme, se porta volontaire pour le guider. Vous étiez assez mature pour comprendre la décision de vos parents, Sarika.

Emily se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Si l'histoire complètement surréaliste de la guérisseuse était vraie, c'était comme si on lui avait annoncé le décès de ses parents. Elle ne pourrait les voir qu'en regardant le ciel, sans jamais être sûre qu'ils soient au courant de sa présence. C'était très cruel. Mais une part d'elle-même ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

-Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous foutre de moi ?

Les Valar sursautèrent, choqués que l'on s'adresse ainsi à eux.

-Sarika, c'est la vérité, il vous faut l'accepter. Vous avez vécu dans un monde sans magie, où tout devait avoir une explication rationnelle et accessible. Cela a quelque chose de rassurant, mais aussi de terrifiant. Ce monde échappe totalement à la puissance des Valar, nous ne savons pas si Eru lui-même a un quelconque lien avec. Nous ne savons pas ce que vous y avez vécu, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être facile.

-Et ça ne l'est pas, répondit Isis.

-On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Emily qui agrippait le tissu de sa robe pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

-Bien sûr, répondit Irmo. Passons à vous, Adrien. Vous êtes le fils de Salmar, le Maia qui fabriqua les Cors d'Ulmo, le Vala des eaux. Votre mère est Alquariel, une Elfe Teler. Les Teleri sont les Elfes marins.

-Ah, ça explique pourquoi tu étais si doué à la piscine, fit remarque Emily.

-J'ai toujours aimé l'eau ?

-Toujours, répondit Irmo. Mais lorsque vous sortirez d'ici, vous pourrez en discuter avec vos parents.

-J'ai du mal à y croire. Hier encore nous n'étions que des étudiants complètement paumés, et voilà que nous sommes des sortes de demi-dieux… C'est complètement fou, on se croirait dans un rêve, ou une histoire comme _Harry Potter_.

-Vous vous y ferez. Josh, vous êtes le fils d'Eönwë, le Héraut de Manwë. Votre mère est Amarië, une Elfe Vanya. Les Vanyar sont d'ailleurs les Elfes les plus dévoués à Manwë.

-Et qui est-ce, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-Le chef des Valar. Il règne sur les vents.

-Là, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

-Ne prends pas la grosse tête, prévint Isis pour le taquiner.

Ils rirent. Ce son leur parut étrange, comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas produit depuis des décennies. Irmo, lui, perdit son sourire. Il fallait maintenant aborder le sujet des parents d'Isis. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme. Cette révélation lui paraissait insurmontable maintenant que le moment était venu.

-Isis ? Etes-vous prête ?

-Je ne vais pas aimer, c'est ça ?

-Il y a de grands risques.

-Peu importe, je n'ai plus peur d'apprendre des faits horribles.

-Très bien.

Le Vala soupira et Emily se rapprocha d'Isis, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Isabelle, vous êtes la fille de Sauron, le Maia qui rejoignit Morgoth et devint son plus fidèle lieutenant. Lorsque Morgoth fut emprisonné à la fin du Premier Age du Soleil, Sauron devint le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Votre mère est une très puissante sorcière du nom d'Ellara, qui malgré sa nature humaine a obtenu l'immortalité. On ne sait que peu de choses d'elle, hormis le fait qu'elle est issue du peuple des Orientaux et qu'elle a offert ses services à Morgoth au Premier Age. Elle a d'ailleurs réussi tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Vous êtes née des siècles plus tard, en 3325 du Second Age.

Il y eut un silence. Tous retinrent leur souffle, regardant Isis qui ne réagissait toujours pas aux révélations d'Irmo. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent semblèrent durer des siècles. Finalement, à la surprise générale, Isis éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait eu avec Josh un peu plus tôt. C'était un rire dément. Il sonnait comme si la jeune femme était dans un tel état de déception, qu'elle était tombée si profondément dans le gouffre du désespoir qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre échappatoire que le rire. Et c'était terrifiant. Josh décida de l'arrêter maintenant.

-Isis ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oh mais tout va bien, répondit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Mon père est un tyran, ma mère une sorcière sanguinaire, et je suis haïe par nos chers hôtes à cause de ma parenté ! Même chez les dieux la discrimination existe.

Et elle fut de nouveau secouée par un rire désespéré, mais étouffé cette fois. Les deux Valar présents n'avaient pas du tout prévu cette réaction. Ils pensaient qu'elle réagirait avec colère, ou avec froideur, mais pas en riant.

-Isis, commença le Vala des rêves, vous devez savoir que ce qu'ont fait vos parents ces derniers siècles est abominable.

-Je sais ce qu'est un monstre, ou un tyran nous en avons eu quelques spécimens chez nous.

-Ils manipulaient la Magie Noire, eux aussi ?

-Non, ils se débrouillaient très bien sans. Mais dites-moi, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter votre colère ? Et ne me répondez pas que je suis née, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Pour être honnête, nous craignions ce que vous pouviez devenir. Sauron vous apprenait le maniement des armes, et avec Ellara, la maîtrise de la magie. De toutes les formes de magie.

-Ils voulaient que je sache me défendre en toutes circonstances, ce ne sont pas de si mauvais parents…

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous trouvez ça normal que l'on apprenne à une enfant à invoquer des esprits ténébreux ?

-C'est un peu comme du satanisme, fit remarquer Adrien.

-Dire que j'ai arrêté de croire à tout ça depuis des années… Comme quoi, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-J'y viens, répliqua Irmo. Lorsque vous aviez un peu plus de cent ans, l'équivalent des treize ou quatorze ans humains, Manwë a envoyé Sarika, Baldwin et Erasyl en Mordor pour venir vous chercher et éviter que vous ne deveniez une sorcière comme Ellara, ou pire. Personne ne sait comment vous êtes arrivés sur Terre à ce moment-là, sans aucun souvenir de votre vie sur Arda.

-Donc, pour tout ce qui s'est passé, vous me rejetez la faute ?

Les Valar ne répondirent pas. Mais ce silence en disait plus qu'un long discours. Isis se retint d'exploser. Ils n'allaient pas non plus lui reprocher la chute des Arbres, tant qu'à faire ? Respirant profondément pour calmer sa colère, elle se leva et approcha du balcon. Le sortilège semblait être levé, car elle put y aller et s'appuyer contre le mur, laissant le soleil la baigner de lumière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'autorisa à penser à ses autres parents, ceux qui l'avaient élevée sur Terre. Si tout ce que les Valar disaient était vrai, ça signifiait que les souvenirs de son enfance jusqu'à ses quatorze ans étaient faux. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux à imaginer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Juillet 2007_

Sur la pelouse de la maison des Schilling, une petite fille brune de six ans arrosait son père à coups de pistolets à eau. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Leurs rires attirèrent Mme Schilling qui sortit de la maison en souriant.

-Les enfants, appela-t-elle pour taquiner son mari, maintenant que vous êtes bien trempés, peut-être pourriez-vous sécher et récupérer votre énergie en m'aidant à faire un gâteau ?

-Tu entends ça, Isis ? Maman va préparer un gâteau.

-Au chocolat ? demanda l'enfant.

-Si tu te dépêches, oui.

Isis courut vers sa mère qui monta avec elle au premier étage pour l'aider à se changer, puis toutes deux rejoignirent M. Schilling dans la cuisine. La gamine affichait un grand sourire auquel il manquait une dent qui, d'après sa mère, serait remplacée grâce à la Petite Souris par un petit cadeau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Isis aurait voulu que les choses restent ainsi, qu'on lui épargne d'avoir des choix aux conséquences désastreuses à faire. Ces souvenirs étaient comme une très vieille photo dans un album trouvé au grenier : on savait tous les protagonistes déjà morts depuis longtemps, et ces moments saisis sur le vif, les seuls témoignages d'un passé si lointain qu'il sonnait faux, ou venu d'un autre monde. Tournant la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce où personne ne parlait ni n'osait se regarder dans les yeux, elle comprit que quoi qu'il se soit passé des siècles plus tôt lors de la mission des trois Maiar, c'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait connu ces moments de bonheur. Et même si ce n'étaient que de faux souvenirs, elle était contente de toujours les avoir en mémoire, d'avoir un passé, même fictif, auquel se raccrocher.

Mais maintenant, à l'évidence, elle n'était plus du tout sur la même planète, et il lui fallait apprendre ce qui s'y était passé pour pouvoir avancer. Elle retourna dans la chambre et se posta devant les Valar, le dos droit et une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Seigneur Irmo, j'ai l'impression que vous ne nous dites pas tout.

**La réflexion sur le rire appartient à Ionesco.**

**Les révélations continuent ! Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Pour les besoins de la fic, j'utilise le système scolaire français, et d'autres lois, même révolues, qui ont été adoptées en France. Pas de citations dans ce chapitre. Il n'y en aura pas tout le temps, car trouver une chanson correspondant à l'intrigue ou au sujet du chapitre est parfois très compliqué.**

Chapitre 4

_466, Premier Age_

Dans des laboratoires de la forteresse d'Angband, la sorcière Ellara préparait toutes sortes de philtres et potions aux terribles effets. Des heures qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce, mesurant, mélangeant, séparant, décantant… Le tout avec la précision d'un horloger. Son mentor, Toth, avait remarqué à quel point se plonger aussi longtemps dans son travail et avec une telle intensité trahissait son angoisse.

-Ellara, tu devrais sortir. Va te reposer, je prends le relai.

-Hors de question !

Elle le fixa comme elle seule savait le faire. Ses grands yeux brun foncé comme des gouffres ténébreux semblaient absorber l'âme de ceux qui s'y attardaient. Et aujourd'hui, celui qui s'y était laissé sombrer et ne voulait pas en revenir était loin, sûrement en danger. Certes, il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce que Morgoth lui avait ordonné, mais Ellara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Ou plutôt, qu'elle le ressentit. L'appel à l'aide. _Il_ était en danger. La sorcière faillit lâcher le flacon qu'elle tenait, que Toth rattrapa à temps. Le magicien scruta de ses yeux verts le visage habituellement mat de la jeune femme qui avait considérablement pâli. Toth craignit que son élève ne fasse un malaise.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. La jeune sorcière traversa de nombreux couloirs sombres avant d'arriver à l'entrée de la forteresse. Sauron revenait, blessé et affaibli. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. Vite, elle vint à lui et l'aida à rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois le Maia allongé, elle se dépêcha de lui ôter sa chemise et de nettoyer les plaies. Le sang coulait, rouge et sombre, des trous profonds dans la chair. Il y avait de larges griffures et des morsures béantes. Ellara eut rapidement les mains écarlates et poisseuses. Ses doigts collaient, ce qui rendait les soins plus difficiles.

L'eau dans laquelle elle trempait les linges se teinta rapidement de rose avant de prendre la familière couleur rouge-orangée du sang dilué. Lorsque les plaies des bras et du torse furent nettoyées, elle les recouvrit d'une bande de tissu blanc qui se tâcha très vite de rouge. Comme des fleurs ouvrant leurs pétales, les tâches grandirent. Tremblante, la sorcière changea vite les bandages, qui heureusement stoppèrent l'hémorragie. Sauron était à peine conscient. Heureusement, il n'avait pas d'autres blessures, ni aux jambes, ni au visage.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il ne risquait plus rien, Ellara s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit et attendit, veillant au chevet de son amant. Ce dernier se réveilla deux heures plus tard. La sorcière l'arrêta lorsqu'il voulut se lever.

-Tu es encore trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Par les Cinq Magies*, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Huan, le chien de Valinor. Sale bête.

-Ce n'est pas un chien, c'est un loup-géant, quand on voit ce qu'il t'a fait !

Sauron parvint néanmoins à prendre la main de son amante et l'embrassa doucement.

-Merci, Ellara, de m'avoir soigné.

-Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser te vider de ton sang ?

-J'ai eu des doutes, répondit le lieutenant de Morgoth pour la taquiner.

-Oh, tais-toi !

Et elle l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser et voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la douleur le rappela à l'ordre. Ellara s'assit sur le lit, regardant son amant avec inquiétude.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, la rassura-t-il, je ne vais pas mourir maintenant.

-Tu as intérêt ! Mais tu dois te reposer.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et sortit de la pièce, sa robe noire et ses longs cheveux bruns et lisses flottant derrière elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les paroles d'Isis avaient pris Irmo au dépourvu. Comment ça, il ne disait pas tout ? Que voulait-elle savoir de plus ? Elle ne pensait pas que les informations catastrophiques étaient assez nombreuses pour la journée ?

-De quoi parlez-vous, Isis ?

-De l'Histoire d'Arda. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais savoir.

-Et vous les saurez, mais pas maintenant. Vous devez vous préparer à rencontrer les autres Valar.

-Il y en a beaucoup ? s'enquit Emily.

-Nous sommes quatorze.

Adrien soupira de lassitude. En rencontrer deux était déjà assez épuisant, alors quatorze…

-D'ailleurs, où sont nos vêtements ? demanda Emily.

-Nous les avons fait laver, répondit Estë. Isis, il faudra également raccommoder votre pantalon.

-Inutile, madame.

-Mais il est déchiré au niveau des genoux et des cuisses !

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est une mode dans notre monde.

La guérisseuse ne voulut pas en savoir davantage. Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, laissant Isis seule. Elle avait le choix entre plusieurs vêtements, et choisit les plus pratiques : un corset cerise par-dessus une chemise noire, un pantalon gris foncé moulant, puis et des bottes. Elle aurait bien voulu mettre ses Rangers, mais ne voulait pas pousser la provocation trop loin pour un moment aussi important. La jeune femme rassembla ses cheveux en deux nattes qu'elle attacha autour de son visage comme une couronne. Elle remit ses bijoux (deux anneaux d'argent à chaque oreille, un piercing à l'hélix de son oreille droite, et le pendentif montre à gousset, en argent, accroché à une fine chaîne d'argent), et sortit de sa chambre.

Isis déambula dans les couloirs et descendit un escalier qui la mena dans le hall d'entrée. Josh était déjà là, l'air mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements noirs. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais exprimait plus de l'angoisse que de la confiance.

-C'est incroyable ce qui nous arrive, commença le jeune homme pour briser le silence. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel…

-Je comprends. Aucun de nous ne croyait à une vie après la mort, et pourtant nous sommes bien vivants après avoir été tués par cet enfoiré.

-Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de mettre la main sur Treynat et de le massacrer.

-Alors laisse-moi lui donner le coup de grâce. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Je m'en doutais depuis le début, mais il me l'a finalement avoué : c'est lui, le meurtrier de Lenka.

-Il savait que tu tenais à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui au monde.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, et Isis détourna le regard pour voir Emily descendre les escaliers, élégante dans une robe bleue serrée par une ceinture faite d'entrelacs d'or. Ses cheveux d'argent cascadaient dans son dos, retenus pas un bandeau doré. Adrien, vêtu de rouge et de brun, était tout aussi élégant, mais beaucoup moins à l'aise que dans ses éternels jeans délavés et larges chemises à carreaux. Les deux Valar arrivèrent peu après.

-Voilà ce qui va se passer, commença Irmo. Les Valar vont vous interroger sur votre vie sur Terre, et vous devrez répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

-Et si les réponses sont trop difficiles à dire ?

Le Vala des rêves s'attendait à ce que cette question soit posée.

-Si c'est trop douloureux, et qu'aucun de vous ne peut parler, alors nous passerons à autre chose jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêts à répondre. Des questions ?

Aucun ne demanda quoi que ce soit, et tous les six sortirent dans la ville de Valimar. Les quatre étudiants furent stupéfaits par la beauté des lieux. Ils se firent mal au cou à regarder de tous les côtés pour ne rien louper du spectacle. Estë leur apprit qu'ils venaient de quitter la Maison de Guérison, et que si c'était nécessaire, ils iraient ensuite se reposer dans sa vraie demeure, sur l'île au milieu du la Lorelin, dans les jardins de Lórien.

Ils quittèrent la ville afin de rejoindre le Máhanaxar, où siégeaient les Valar. En voyant les quatorze sièges surélevés en arc de cercle autour d'un espace assez large, Isis eut l'impression de se trouver à un examen. Au milieu, face aux sièges, quatre autres avaient été placés d'une façon particulière : trois alignés deux mètres derrière le quatrième. Irmo leur apprit qu'Isis devrait s'asseoir sur le solitaire pendant que les autres seraient derrière. Ça ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme qui sentait son appréhension monter. Mais elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Les douze autres Valar arrivèrent et s'installèrent, regardant les quatre jeunes avec curiosité, ou avec colère. Lorsqu'Isis promena son regard sur l'assemblée, elle remarqua que l'un d'entre eux la regardait avec une profonde tristesse, comme si elle lui rappelait une personne autrefois proche mais aujourd'hui disparue. Le Vala en question avait les cheveux roux et ras, une courte barbe, de grands yeux bruns et la peau comme brûlée par la chaleur. Il était vêtu plus sobrement que ses confrères, et l'état de ses mains témoignait de son habitude au travail manuel et à la manipulation d'outils. Isis se sentit gênée par ce regard, mais se dit que peut-être ils se connaissaient avant.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, déclara le Vala placé au milieu du rang.

Il avait les cheveux blond foncé longs jusqu'aux épaules, une courte barbe en pointe, et portait une robe d'azur. Ses yeux saphir étaient glacés. Les quatre étudiants s'assirent aux places qui leur étaient assignées, attendant la suite des évènements avec angoisse.

-Nous demandons Orëanna, fille de Sauron, princesse du Mordor. Approchez.

«Ça commence mal» pensa la concernée en se levant. Elle approcha de trois pas, gardant la tête haute et le visage aussi inexpressif qu'elle le pouvait.

-Orëanna, comment vous et les trois Maiar êtes-vous arrivés sur Terre ?

-Je ne le sais pas, mon seigneur. Tout ce qui est en rapport avec une vie avant celle sur Terre est effacé de ma mémoire. C'est peut-être dû à un sortilège qui a mal tourné, une malédiction, ou un choix délibéré.

-Vous ne savez donc rien de votre passé ? demanda une Valië aux cheveux d'argent et portant une robe imitant le ciel nocturne.

-Non, ma dame, hormis ce que j'ai appris ce matin. Je suis la fille de Sauron, les trois Maiar assis derrière moi ont été envoyés afin de m'emmener ici. Il semblerait que l'éducation que me donnaient mes parents ne vous plaisait pas.

-Avez-vous utilisé la magie ? interrogea un Vala à l'air sévère, vêtu de noir.

-Pas que je m'en souvienne. S'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, ça devait être trop peu important ou spectaculaire pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais jamais je n'ai jeté de sort de manière délibérée.

-Et les armes ?

-Oui. Oui, j'ai utilisé des armes.

Des murmures scandalisés traversèrent le rang. L'homme sévère habillé de noir demanda dans quelles circonstances, et Isis déglutit.

-Ce ne sont pas du tout les mêmes que celles existant en Terre du Milieu. La seule épée que j'ai utilisée était en bois, dans une fête. Je pensais que mon adversaire était maladroit, pas que j'avais des compétences en escrime. Pour ce qui est du tir à l'arc, c'était un évènement lorsque ma flèche atteignait le centre de la cible. Non, les armes que j'ai eues entre les mains avec un tout autre but que l'aspect ludique des précédentes, n'existent pas en Terre du Milieu. Sauron n'a pas pu m'apprendre à les manier.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous eu de telles armes ? demanda le Vala qui l'avait observée avec nostalgie.

-J'étais à l'armée.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

L'homme blond à la robe bleue prit la parole.

-Nous appelons Sarika, fille de Tilion, Maia de Varda.

Emily, tremblante, se leva et marcha jusqu'à être à deux mètres devant Isis.

-Sarika, commença la femme aux cheveux aussi argentés que ceux de la jeune femme, avez-vous le moindre souvenir de votre vie ici ?

-Non, madame, aucun de nous ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie «Maia de Varda».

-Cela veut dire que vous étiez ma servante.

-Dans ce cas j'ai failli à mon devoir.

-Vous l'avez au contraire accompli, mais d'une façon différente de celle prévue.

Varda avait une voix douce et un air bienveillant. Cette attitude suffit à calmer l'angoisse d'Emily qui eut un timide sourire.

-Dites-nous, Sarika, comment avez-vous rencontré Orëanna ?

-Au collège.

Devant la totale incompréhension des Valar, Emily développa son propos.

-Le collège est une école pour les élèves à partir de onze ans. On y reste quatre ans, puis on passe un examen avant d'aller au lycée, qui dure trois ans. Isis –pardon, Orëanna– est arrivée en début de quatrième année d'un autre établissement. Elle ne connaissait personne, alors Adrien, Josh et moi sommes venus la voir, et c'est ainsi que notre amitié a commencé. Onze ans plus tard, rien n'a changé.

-Et comment se conduisait Orëanna ? demanda un Vala couronné de corail bleu par-dessus ses longs cheveux noirs qui semblaient humides.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de problème de discipline, c'était une élève studieuse et respectueuse du règlement. En dehors du milieu scolaire, une personne certes froide au premier abord, mais quelqu'un d'honnête et de juste en qui on peut avoir confiance.

-Elle l'est restée malgré les années ? Une jeune fille pure et douce ?

«Si elle répond oui, ce sera un énorme mensonge», pensa Isis. Emily semblait se dire la même chose, aussi elle avança plus prudemment sur ce terrain miné.

-Il y a eu un malheureux concours de circonstances, des évènements qui ont changé les choses. Mais nous sommes tous très mal placés pour juger, même si tout ne peut pas être balayé en quelques mots.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda une femme aux cheveux châtain-doré mêlés de fleurs et portant une robe verte.

-Elle n'a tué personne si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez. Plutôt des désaccords avec d'autres personnes. Rien de grave, et surtout rien qui vous regarde.

Isis sursauta, étonnée d'entendre la douce et discrète Emily s'adresser de la sorte aux Valar.

-Merci, répondit finalement Varda, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Nous appelons maintenant Erasyl, fils d'Eönwë, Maia de Manwë.

«Tiens, le père et le fils sont au service du même Vala», songea Isis pendant que Josh se levait pour se placer au même point qu'Emily avant lui. Le jeune homme avait désormais le visage aussi blanc que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Observant l'assemblée, Isis remarqua un homme debout en retrait. La ressemblance avec Josh était frappante, sauf que l'inconnu était plus âgé et portait les cheveux longs et raides, non pas courts et ondulés. Isis se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'Eönwë, au vu de son expression angoissée lorsque Josh fut convoqué. Le Vala qui prit la parole (le blond à la robe azur) devait donc être Manwë.

-Erasyl, avez-vous remarqué un comportement suspect venant de votre amie Orëanna ?

-Non, mon seigneur. Isis n'a jamais rien fait qui dans une époque plus reculée l'aurait condamnée au bûcher. Elle ne nous a jamais dit avoir fait de la magie.

-Mais y croyait-elle ?

-Je suis désolé, mais ce point concerne sa vie privée, je n'ai donc pas à le commenter.

-Vous ne l'aviez jamais vue avant vos quatorze ans ?

-Non. J'ai d'ailleurs une théorie à ce propos. Pendant la mission, ce qui s'est passé –on va dire un sortilège– nous aurait directement envoyés au collège au moment de notre rencontre, implantant dans notre mémoire de faux souvenirs de quatorze années d'enfance humaine. Notre nouveau monde ne connaissant pas la magie, nous avons grandi comme des humains.

-Et cette théorie tient la route, reconnut le Vala en noir. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous êtes revenus à Aman ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. Isis agrippa le tissu de son pantalon, espérant avoir imaginé la question, que Josh n'y répondrait pas. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix. S'il parlait, il devait dire la vérité. La vérité ou le silence.

-Nous avons été abattus.

Les Valar ne cachèrent pas leur choc d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-Et qui vous a tué ?

-Un militaire qui dirigeait toute la région où nous vivions. Il devait y représenter le gouvernement. Nous le connaissions bien, et savions que tout ça devait arriver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis désolé, mon seigneur, mais cette histoire est encore trop compliquée, et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Dans ce cas, allez vous asseoir, et Baldwin, fils de Salmar, Maia d'Ulmo, répondra à votre place.

Adrien se leva et prit la place de Josh. Le Vala couronné de corail bleu (sûrement Ulmo, le maître des eaux), l'interrogea en premier.

-Baldwin, dites-nous, pourquoi avez-vous tous les quatre été abattus le même jour ?

-Parce que nous nous étions révoltés. Sur Terre, il n'y a pas besoin de Valar ou de Maiar pour être sous la coupe d'un tyran.

-Orëanna a parlé de l'armée. Vous y étiez aussi ?

-Oui, malgré moi. C'était obligatoire. Tous les jeunes de dix-huit ans devaient faire deux ans de service militaire avant de commencer leurs études.

-Vous étiez envoyés au front ?

-Le pays n'était pas en guerre à ce moment-là, même si les circonstances donnaient l'impression que ce serait très proche. Mais même si la guerre avait eu lieu, les jeunes en service militaire ne seraient pas tout de suite mêlés au conflit.

-Et comment se comportait Orëanna ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-A-t-elle eu un comportement violent ?

-Eh bien…

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise maintenant. Les Valar attendaient qu'il dise ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ça se voyait clairement. Ce fut insupportable pour Isis qui intervint.

-Adrien…

-Je suis désolé Isis, mais nous devons leur dire, sinon ils ne nous lâcheront pas.

-Je le sais. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. C'est à moi de leur dire.

Elle se leva et se plaça à côté de lui, promenant son regard sombre et froid sur l'assemblée.

-Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous, ordonna le Vala en noir.

-Non. Il est temps d'arrêter ce simulacre de procès qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Et au lieu d'agir comme si je n'étais pas là ou une déficiente mentale incapable de comprendre, si vous voulez obtenir des informations sur mes actes, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser. Inutile de vous acharner sur mes amis. Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles et laissez-moi vous raconter.

***Lorsqu'Ellara parle des Cinq Magies, ça signifie la Magie Blanche, la Magie Verte, la Magie Rose, la Magie Rouge et la Magie Noire. Non, la Magie Rose n'est pas une blague.**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Je tiens à rappeler que n'ayant dix-sept ans que depuis peu, je n'ai aucune expérience militaire (non merci, ça ne me tente pas), et je n'ai pas non plus la possibilité de recueillir des témoignages en direct. Donc tout ce qui se trouve ici est le résultat de longues recherches sur Internet, de consultations de forums, de blogs, du site de l'armée de terre et de Wikipedia. Mais sachez aussi que comme le pays n'est jamais précisé, certains détails faux en France pourraient être justes dans d'autres pays. Si néanmoins il y a des énormités, je prierai ceux qui en savent plus que moi de me les signaler.**

Chapitre 5

_Tu verras dans ton courrier_

_Un tout petit bout de papier_

_(…)_

_Avec dessus le mot «Armée»_

Castelhemis, _L'Armée_

_6 juillet 2019_

C'était le premier samedi des vacances d'été. Isis, qui avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour faire la grasse matinée, se leva à dix heures et demie. Contrairement aux années précédentes, elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse d'être en vacances. En effet, elle n'était officiellement plus une lycéenne. La Terminale s'était écoulée trop vite. Finie l'enfance, elle était majeure et irait en Prépa littéraire dès septembre. La perspective de faire des études supérieures l'angoissait.

Isis s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon de jogging noir, d'une brassière de sport et d'un débardeur noir décoré du sigle nucléaire jaune sur le torse, natta ses cheveux et descendit pieds nus dans la cuisine. Il était un peu tard pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, et elle n'avait pas spécialement faim, aussi elle se servit un grand verre de lait qu'elle avala d'un trait. Se souvenant que son amie Lenka viendrait un peu plus tard, elle rangea un peu mieux la salle à manger, et partit en mission de repérage dans la cuisine pour savoir quoi préparer à manger pour le repas de midi. Une fois ça de fait, la vaisselle lavée et rangée, l'aspirateur passé, elle s'assit sur le canapé et alluma son ordinateur. Bientôt, le salon fut envahi par les musiques de Rammstein, Sirenia, The Birthday Massacre… Mais elle avait mis le volume si haut que Charon, le chat qui dormait sur le canapé, prit la fuite en crachant.

Il était presque onze heures et demie lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Isis coupa la musique et alla ouvrir. Devant la porte se tenait une fille de son âge, aux longs cheveux roux et lisses, le front couvert d'une frange au-dessus de ses grands yeux verts. Isis n'attendit pas et lui sauta au cou.

-Salut Lenka !

-Coucou ma belle. Comment tu vas ?

-Un peu triste de quitter le lycée. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Je dois d'ailleurs te montrer quelque chose…

C'est à ce moment que le facteur arriva. Isis fut étonnée qu'il soit là si tôt, alors que sa tournée ne l'amenait chez les Schilling que vers midi. La jeune fille s'excusa auprès de son amie et alla chercher le courrier.

-Tu l'as peut-être reçue toi aussi, dit mystérieusement Lenka lorsqu'elles entrèrent et s'assirent dans le salon.

-Reçu quoi ?

-Regarde et tu verras.

Isis vit tout d'abord des factures, le programme télé et des pubs, avant de tomber sur une lettre qui lui était adressée. L'enveloppe avait un aspect officiel, et d'après l'adresse sur l'en-tête, elle venait du gouvernement.

-Ils veulent me punir pour ma provocation en avril ?

Isis avait tenté de plaisanter, mais en voyant l'air sérieux de son amie, elle ouvrit la lettre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer. Fébrilement, elle retira le papier de l'enveloppe et parcourut les lignes imprimées. Le message était bref, mais clair : elle avait obligation d'aller à l'armée pour deux ans.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, répondit Lenka, j'ai reçu la même.

Elle sortit de sa poche un papier similaire. Isis avait considérablement pâli.

-Mais le service militaire obligatoire n'existe plus depuis près de trente ans, et il était réservé aux hommes ! Les femmes n'y allaient que par volontariat ! D'où ils sortent ça ?

-«Conformément à la loi du 31 mai 2019», cita Lenka. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Moi non plus ! Et pourtant j'ai regardé les informations tous les jours, lu des articles. Une telle loi ne serait pas passée sous silence. Les enfoirés ! Ils nous l'imposent au dernier moment.

-On pourrait être objectrices de conscience, sinon. Personnellement, ça ne me gênerait pas de faire le service civil, comme travailler dans les hôpitaux par exemple.

-Impossible. C'est marqué en tout petit en bas qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative.

-Donc, nous devons taire nos principes pour prendre les armes. Tu ne trouves pas que ça a un parfum de dictature ?

-Ça empeste, oui ! Tu sais si les autres l'ont reçue ?

-Adrien m'a envoyé un message, mais les autres n'ont rien eu.

Les deux amies restèrent silencieuses, regardant leur propre feuille. Finalement, Isis plia la sienne pour en faire un avion.

-C'est comme ça que tu la leur donneras le premier jour ? demanda Lenka en riant.

-Tentant, mais non. Je me connais, j'aurai des ennuis, mais je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive dès le début. Il y a de grandes chances que le taré y soit, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se vante de ce qui s'est passé au lycée il y a trois mois.

-Imagine que ce soit lui notre instructeur…

-Je n'ose même pas y penser. Mais s'ils veulent me forcer à utiliser des armes, ça pourrait se retourner contre eux un jour.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête…

Isis se contenta de sourire, ce qui installa le doute dans l'esprit de son amie. Elles se renseignèrent néanmoins sur Internet afin d'avoir plus d'informations. La loi était bien passée au journal télévisé, mais juste citée brièvement par le présentateur qui concluait un article sur les études post-bac.

Le 1er août, elles se présentèrent à la caserne de la ville principale de la région, proche d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de chez elles. Là elles retrouvèrent Adrien, mais aussi Mark, l'ex d'Isis. Emily et Josh n'avaient pas encore dix-huit ans, ils ne seraient donc appelés que plus tard durant le mois pair après leur majorité. En tout, il y avait un peu plus de sept cents jeunes de dix-huit ans, la région étant très peu peuplée. Les jeunes appelés furent reçus dans leur régiment d'instruction. Il y avait deux régiments, chacun accueillant deux compagnies, et chaque compagnie ayant six sections. Il y avait une trentaine de recrues par section.

Ils furent pris en charge par des sous-officiers, et mirent leurs premiers uniformes : survêtements bleus et baskets, en plus de percevoir le paquetage comprenant sac, treillis, Rangers... Isis, qui aimait bien le bleu, sut qu'elle allait le haïr pendant un certain moment. Elle n'avait entendu que certaines anecdotes, mais toutes étaient d'accord sur le fait que les nouveaux, les bleus, étaient constamment rabaissés. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils durent passer plusieurs jours qui servirent d'abord à former les sections. Isis constata avec soulagement qu'elle était avec Lenka et Adrien. 1er régiment, 2ème compagnie, 4ème section. Etant arrivés au mois d'août 2019, ils étaient de la «classe 08/19». Il fallait ensuite subir des tests physiques et psychologiques pour savoir si les appelés étaient aptes ou non à faire leur service, de nombreux passages à l'infirmerie. Sans compter l'administration. Isis avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de la paperasse, des cases à cocher, des lignes à remplir, des informations à rayer… C'était ce qui l'énervait le plus. Ensuite de quoi, les garçons se firent tous raser le crâne (Adrien fit le deuil de sa crête punk méchée de noir et de vert dont il était très fier), et les filles attachèrent leurs cheveux en chignon serré de façon à ce qu'ils ne touchent pas le col. Les appelés obtinrent leurs documents complets, dont la carte d'identité militaire.

Puis chaque section eut droit à sa première «prise de contact» avec son chef. Celui de la section d'Isis était une femme sèche au visage osseux, aux cheveux courts et aux yeux d'un vert particulier lui donnant l'air d'une vipère furieuse. Mais le pire arriva lorsque le colonel vint superviser les nouvelles recrues qui se mirent au garde-à-vous. Droite comme un piquet, Isis n'eut pas la possibilité de croiser les doigts lorsque le colonel arriva à sa hauteur et qu'elle le reconnut. Le «taré» qui l'avait humiliée lors d'un passage au lycée. Aymeric Treynat. Etait-elle maudite ? La jeune femme eut l'horrible impression qu'il la dévisagea plus longtemps que les autres, se retint de respirer pendant tout son discours sur ce que serait leur quotidien pour les deux prochaines années. Il leur rappela qu'ils étaient «l'avenir de la nation» («connerie», pensa Isis), que tout le pays leur serait reconnaissant s'ils rejoignaient l'armée permanente («hypocrisie»), et un chapelet d'autres qualificatifs qui avaient un goût de fiel. Lorsqu'enfin il partit, Isis s'autorisa de nouveau à faire fonctionner ses poumons.

La formation de base des appelés commença dès ce moment et dura un mois. Elle se séparait en deux parties : la théorie et la pratique. La première consistait à un rappel des institutions républicaines (Isis, Lenka et Adrien s'étaient déjà mis d'accord sur le fait que ce n'étaient maintenant plus que, justement, de la théorie sinon ils ne seraient pas là), l'apprentissage de tout ce qui touchait au combat et aux armes, l'étude du terrain… Mais ce qu'Isis trouvait le plus intéressant, c'était la lutte NBC (nucléaire, bactériologique, chimique). Certes, elle n'était pas douée en sciences, et malgré une certaine ouverture d'esprit, son bac L ne l'avait pas préparée à ça. Mais c'était toujours si fascinant à étudier.

Pour ce qui était de la pratique, ça consistait surtout à la préparation physique, avec énormément de sport (les moins ravis d'être là pouvaient au moins se défouler), la marche au pas (ordre serré, ou OS en langage militaire). Les nouvelles recrues furent également préparées à la sortie terrain, ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Au programme : marche, combat, tirs, marche, combat, tirs, marche… C'était une «restitution des acquis», comme un examen, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas le doux grattement des mines de stylos sur les feuilles ou le tic-tac des aiguilles des monstres, mais le bruit de succion des rangers dans la boue, les cris de la chef de section. Faisait-elle partie d'un groupe de Death Metal dans sa jeunesse ? Une fois ce long mois écoulé, les nouvelles recrues adopteraient un quotidien militaire «normal», à savoir le même que tous les autres soldats.

Les journées commençaient toujours dans la douceur, la prévenance et la bonne humeur enfantine… Avec le «REVEIL !» aussi agréable qu'une sirène de police de la chef d'unité, qui allumait directement les néons à la lumière crue et aveuglante. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas recours aux méthodes de certains gradés chez les garçons, qui allaient jusqu'à faire un tapage de tous les diables pour réveiller les plus engourdis. Et ce dès cinq heures trente du matin. Une fois levées, les recrues faisaient leur lit d'une façon spécifique à l'armée, et qui s'appelait «en batterie». Puis elles enfilaient leurs survêtements et allaient à la douche.

Isis profitait au maximum de ce moment d'intimité, qui ne durait pas très longtemps. De plus, l'eau était glaciale. Mais l'odeur de miel de son gel douche lui remontait le moral. Une fois la douche prise, il fallait s'habiller avec l'uniforme kaki. De leur côté, les garçons devaient obligatoirement se raser. A six heures pile, ils se rassemblaient par section sur la place d'armes pour l'appel. Puis ils consultaient le tableau des travaux d'intérêt général (TIG) pour connaître les corvées de ménage du jour ordonnées à chacun. Au début, tout le monde en avait, mais au fil du temps, suivant si les gradés avaient ou non une bonne opinion des recrues après observations, certains n'avaient rien. D'autres en revanche pouvaient être de corvée tous les jours. Est-il étonnant de préciser qu'Isis se retrouva dans la deuxième catégorie ? Mais pour cela, une petite rétrospective…

Deux mois après l'arrivée des premiers appelés à la caserne, le colonel Treynat avait convoqué chacun leur tour les chefs de section de son régiment pour avoir un rapport oral de leurs observations. Lorsque vint celle présentée plus haut, il fut encore plus attentif.

-Sergent Hawk ?

Elle se mit au garde-à-vous.

-Oui colonel !

-Repos. Comment ce sont passés les deux premiers mois de vos recrues ?

-Elles se sont vite adaptées, colonel. Nous avons même de très bons éléments.

-Et qu'en est-il d'Isabelle Schilling ?

Emma Hawk se retint de froncer les sourcils. Elle se demanda pourquoi le colonel s'intéressait particulièrement à cette fille, mais elle chassa cette question de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas à se la poser.

-Dans les faits, Schilling est un des meilleurs éléments, colonel. Mais en l'observant, j'ai compris qu'elle se défoulait durant les exercices physiques plus pour extérioriser sa colère que pour vraiment exécuter les ordres. En dehors de ça, elle est glaciale, au point que ça peut être considéré comme de l'insolence.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, un mois entier de TIG ne lui fera pas de mal, et elle pourra utiliser son mauvais caractère sur la saleté.

La jeune fille concernée ne sut jamais exactement qui l'avait le plus dans le nez : Hawk ou Treynat ? Si elle soupçonnait le colonel d'être derrière tout ça, elle cherchait quand même ce qui chez elle avait déplu au sergent. Après une semaine, elle décida de prendre les choses avec humour, se disant qu'elle nettoyait trop bien pour qu'on se passe d'elle.

A côté du tableau des TIG, se trouvait celui de l'ordre de passage pour la cantine, appelée «l'ordinaire» à cause de la qualité (si tant est que l'on puisse utiliser ce mot) de la nourriture. Les sections s'y rendaient en ordres serrés. Il existait une autre façon de marcher, le pas de gymnastique, mais il était moins courant.

Pour le passage à l'ordinaire, là aussi la chance comptait beaucoup. Si elle vous souriait, vous passiez en premier et aviez le temps de manger. Pendant ce temps, les autres attendaient leur tour soit en faisant le tour du bâtiment en OS, soit alignés au repos. Tout ça dépendait de l'humeur des gradés. Les dernières sections à passer avaient à peine le temps de déjeuner. En effet, c'était le gradé présent dans la cantine qui choisissait si oui ou non le petit-déjeuner était fini. Par conséquent, il arrivait que certains ne mangent pas. Ceux qui étaient à la plonge n'étaient pas non plus très agréables, en particulier avec les bleus, qu'ils insultaient par dépit. A la sortie, il y avait un très court moment de répit. Les fumeurs ne perdaient pas l'occasion de griller leurs cigarettes. Au début, Isis ne fumait pas, mais après presque trois mois, elle se laissa tenter par le paquet que lui tendait Adrien. L'instructeur intervenait à la fin de cette courte pause en hurlant «clopes en croix !». Les recrues éteignaient donc leurs cigarettes et les sections se reformaient, rejoignant la compagnie en OS, tout en chantant sa chanson.

Une fois ceci fait, les rangs étaient rompus. Les recrues n'ayant pas de corvée allaient dans leur chambre, pendant que les autres se rendaient au local TIG afin de prendre des produits d'entretien, éponges, serpillères. Miracle inespéré, l'armée avait consenti, après plus d'une année où les soldats devaient se débrouiller avec quasiment rien, à racheter ce qui manquait et remplacer ce qui était devenu inutilisable, et ce au début du mois de septembre. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait pas de gant. Les jeunes en corvées apprenaient peu à peu à prendre leur mal en patience. Même si la plupart avaient déjà l'habitude chez eux de faire le ménage, récurer les sanitaires de l'armée était quand même très différent de passer la serpillère dans le salon…

Un jour de début mars, Isis nettoyait les couloirs avec Adrien. La jeune brune était sûre d'entamer tout un autre mois de TIG. Les deux amis avaient presque fini de tout nettoyer, le sol gris en était presque devenu argenté tellement la propreté le faisait miroiter, les murs blanchâtres avaient l'air neufs… C'est alors que Mark, l'ex d'Isis, passa avec ses Rangers boueuses. Adrien s'apprêta à protester, mais son amie l'arrêta d'un geste et appela le sagouin :

-Mark !

Le jeune homme se retourna, avec un air hautain insupportable.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-T'es con ou tu te forces ? Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?

-Si : tu ne t'es pas dépêchée de nettoyer derrière moi. Il faut croire que tu n'es bonne qu'à ça, après tout…

La jeune femme ignora l'appel d'Adrien et donna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen de son ex. Celui-ci se courba par reflexe et Isis le gifla avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

-La prochaine fois, je te fais bouffer tes pompes et j'utilise ta peau pour laver le sol !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

C'était le sergent Hawk, venue superviser la propreté des lieux. Les trois jeunes se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Hawk les observa de haut en bas, puis le sol, et comprit ce qui avait mis Isis en colère. En son for intérieur, elle comprenait la jeune femme, qui n'en pouvait plus de passer des mois entiers (en tout, six sur les sept déjà écoulés) à nettoyer les locaux parce que le colonel l'avait décidé par vengeance personnelle (bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment au courant de cette bassesse). C'était un record, aucun appelé depuis que la circonscription avait été remise en place n'en avait fait autant. Et pourtant, tous les deux mois, de nouveaux jeunes de la région ayant dix-huit ans révolus arrivaient à la caserne, et ce n'étaient pas tous des modèles de discipline. Hawk n'avait rien contre sa recrue, dont elle reconnaissait la persévérance et l'implication dans la vie militaire. Mais voilà, avec un colonel aussi impitoyable que celui qui lui donnait des ordres, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de punir la jeune femme pour l'exemple.

-Bennett !

-Oui sergent ! répondit Adrien.

-Tu peux partir, Schilling peut se débrouiller toute seule pour nettoyer, elle a l'habitude. Fisher !

-Oui sergent !

-Tu devrais nettoyer tes pompes avant de les cirer. Rompez !

Les deux concernés firent claquer leurs talons et partirent vers leurs chambres.

-Schilling !

-Oui sergent !

-Tu vas nettoyer ça et en vitesse, puis tu me suivras.

-Oui sergent.

Isis n'avait pas crié, mais parlé avec une voix dure, sombre, tranchante. Hawk en était brûlée par le poison. Mais plus choquant que la voix, c'était le regard. Non seulement au lieu de regarder dans le vide comme c'était l'usage elle l'avait fait de face, mais en plus, ses yeux furent radicalement différents durant quelques secondes. Hawk ne pouvait pas mettre en cause une illusion d'optique, le moment étant assez long pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu : les iris s'étaient dilatés au point de recouvrir la sclérotique. La couleur était passée de brun foncé à rouge-orangé strié d'or, comme des flammes. Quant aux pupilles, elles étaient comme celles d'un chat et réduites à l'extrême, devenant de fines fentes verticales, fissures trahissant l'existence de tout un monde caché, fait de haine et de ténèbres.

Le sergent Hawk avait assez de self-control pour ne pas montrer les émotions les plus fortes, mais en réalité, elle était terrifiée. «Le colonel avait raison, cette fille est un monstre». Moins de dix secondes de silence plus tard, tout redevint normal, et Isis put abandonner le garde-à-vous pour nettoyer avec hargne les traces boueuses sur le sol. La jeune femme ne s'était pas aperçue de ce bref changement en elle. Une fois que tout fut propre, elle rangea le matériel et suivit au pas le sergent Hawk jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la porte du bureau du colonel. Isis espéra un moment avoir mal lu, mais non, elle allait bien se retrouver dans la même pièce que Treynat. Bon, elle n'était pas seule, mais cette idée la révulsait.

Hawk frappa, et dès qu'elle entendit l'ordre d'entrer, elle obéit, sa recrue sur les talons. Le colonel, assis à son bureau, avait le nez dans des piles de papiers. Les deux femmes se mirent au garde-à-vous, puis Hawk expliqua la raison de leur présence. Le colonel écouta attentivement sans rien exprimer, puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la congédia. Isis entendit s'éloigner les pas de son unique chance de ne pas subir elle ne savait quoi d'horrible. Lorsque le sergent eut fermé la porte, Treynat se leva et marcha autour de la jeune femme qui vit son sourire mauvais lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ça, commença le colonel. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter un peu depuis notre désaccord l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas pu vraiment te remettre à ta place, et j'imagine que tes camarades t'ont traitée en héroïne après ça, vous qui, à votre âge, rejetez l'autorité. Tu ne voulais pas obéir à ton propre gouvernement. Pire, tu l'as insulté. J'ai été furieux d'une telle trahison. Si tu savais à quel point, chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais eu envie de te détruire comme la petite salope que tu es. Crois-moi, ça me démangeait de te mettre plus bas que terre pour que tu comprennes enfin où était ta place. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. Tu vas enfin payer ton insolence.

Il s'arrêta un instant et ouvrit une chemise en carton. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva la feuille qui l'intéressait, il la lut attentivement.

-Tu vas prendre ta première permission demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? Pendant trois jours ?

-Oui colonel.

-Eh bien je t'ai trouvé une destination où tu iras dormir. Je me fous de ce que tu as pu prévoir une fois arrivée chez tes parents, mais tu apprendras bien plus de choses là où je t'envoie. Tu y iras ce soir même et y passeras quatre nuits. En argot militaire on appelle ça le niouf. Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ?

-Non colonel.

Isis eut l'impression de recevoir le même coup à l'estomac que celui qu'elle avait donné à Mark. Il la congédia et elle partit après avoir salué. Mécaniquement, la jeune femme rejoignit sa chambre où l'attendait Lenka. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, son amie releva la tête, pendant que les autres filles l'ignoraient royalement et ciraient leurs Rangers. A l'évidence, sa mésaventure ne s'était pas encore répandue. Offrant à son amie un pâle sourire qui se voulait rassurant, elle prit son cirage dans son armoire, l'éponge adaptée noircie par les usages fréquents, et une vieille brosse à dents jaune qui servait pour les coutures de ses Rangers. Elle avait l'horrible impression que la sanction du colonel était très arbitraire, et que tout s'était passé trop vite et pour une fois sans paperasse, ce qui était étrange.

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque les recrues retournèrent sur la place d'armes pour l'appel. Ici chaque sergent inspectait les soldats de sa section, faisant toutes sortes de remarque crues à celui ou celle qui n'était pas aussi correct que la discipline l'exigeait : «sais-tu ce qu'est un rasoir ?», «dégage cette mèche !», «à ton âge tu ne sais pas faire tes lacets ?»… Puis, comme chaque matin, ils devaient écouter le discours du capitaine de la compagnie. Ce n'était qu'une fois ceci fini que la journée commençait vraiment. Ce jour-là, comme la plupart des jours, ils se changèrent en short et T-shirt. D'abord de la course, puis des pompes, des abdos… Enfin ils furent renvoyés dans leurs chambres pour remettre leurs uniformes kaki.

La matinée, ils suivirent des cours militaires, sur le règlement, les grades, l'éducation civique, la défense NBC, la sécurité… Epuisé ce matin-là, Adrien s'endormit à moitié sur sa table. Cela n'échappa pas à l'instructeur qui le réveilla et lui ordonna de se mettre debout sur la table. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme termina le cours d'éducation civique. Ceux qui étaient restés attentifs et ne laissaient pas leur esprit divaguer se retenaient de rire en le voyant. Une fois le cours fini, ils repartirent en OS de la salle pour aller dans celle des cours d'histoire du régiment. A la fin de la matinée, les recrues allèrent à l'ordinaire de la même manière. Après le repas, de nouveau TIG ou repos, puis re-cirage de Rangers, et rapports de l'après-midi. Il est à noter que les après-midi se passaient comme les matinées.

A dix-sept heures trente, ils retournèrent à l'ordinaire pour le dîner. Il fallait ensuite faire un rapport de la journée, et encore de l'OS pour préparer le défilé du vendredi matin. Ce jour-là, Hawk n'était pas de très bonne humeur, aussi sa section fit une trentaine de tours de la caserne. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le sergent ordonna une marche de nuit. Puis perception de l'armement, nettoyage des armes, réintégration de l'armement, troisième cirage de Rangers, et enfin la douche. Isis accueillit avec délice l'eau froide sur sa peau. Elle s'accorda même un shampooing.

La plupart du temps, ils avaient droit à un peu de temps libre jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, et en profitaient pour appeler leurs proches depuis les cabines téléphoniques de la caserne, lire, écouter de la musique… Isis étant punie, elle devait intégrer sa cellule dès sa douche prise, sans possibilité de distractions. Elle se demanda alors comment réagiraient ses parents en ne la voyant pas venir le lendemain soir. Ils avaient été si contents d'apprendre qu'elle aurait enfin droit à trois jours de repos. Téléphoneraient-ils directement à la caserne s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles ? Et si c'était le colonel qui décrochait, que leur dirait-il ?

La jeune femme regarda à travers la haute fenêtre de la pièce exigüe où elle était devrait dormir quatre nuits. La Lune était à son premier quartier, ce qui apportait de la lumière et l'espoir que les choses iraient mieux après. Mais cette croissance pouvait aussi signifier la multiplication des ennuis. Elle repensa au petit discours du colonel, et en tremblait de terreur. «Si tu savais à quel point, chaque fois que je te voyais, j'avais envie de te détruire comme la petite salope que tu es. Crois-moi, ça me démangeait de te mettre plus bas que terre pour que tu comprennes enfin où était ta place». Mais que voulait-il exactement dire par «mettre plus bas que terre» ? Isis eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, rongée par l'angoisse. Mais c'est justement cette terreur qui l'aida à se lever dès qu'un gradé vint la réveiller le lendemain matin à cinq heures.

En tout, durant les deux ans de son service, Isis passa trois fois au «niouf». Son deuxième passage fut pour le même motif que le premier. Le troisième n'était pas pour indiscipline, mais pour insolence. A chaque fois le colonel Treynat s'en chargeait personnellement, l'insultant et la menaçant copieusement. La jeune femme n'eut le temps de consulter tous les textes disciplinaires et d'éplucher les articles du règlement que lors de sa dernière permission, en avril 2021, avant sa libération prévue pour le 2 août de la même année. Elle se rendit compte alors que le colonel était hors la loi. Normalement elle avait le droit de se défendre, de s'expliquer. Les circonstances des faits devaient être prises en compte. Toutes ces injustices n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour se venger de l'affront qui avait blessé son ego deux ans auparavant. Hélas, il monta vite en grade et fut nommé pour diriger la région en janvier 2022. Avec l'autorité de plus en plus forte de l'Etat et le poste qu'occupait son ennemi, Isis comprit qu'il serait vain d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout.

Isis se tenait droite face aux Valar qui avaient écouté son récit avec attention. Celui qui l'avait regardée avec nostalgie au début tenait sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il s'empêchait de pleurer. Il devait être très émotif car même la Valië à l'air dépressif assise au bout de la rangée en exprimait moins

Il y eut un silence tendu pendant lequel les quatorze Puissances d'Arda observèrent Isis, comprenant qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle leur avait confié de douloureux souvenirs. Mais la jeune femme ne cherchait pas à les attendrir. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Elle voulait la justice, ou plutôt, la fin de l'injustice. Elle voulait que cet interrogatoire qui ressemblait trop à un procès pour sorcellerie s'arrête maintenant. Elle n'était pas Sauron, ni Ellara. Elle n'était plus cette Orëanna Gorthauriel, princesse du Mordor. Elle n'était même plus Isabelle Schilling. Non, maintenant elle était juste Isis, une jeune femme seule au milieu des autres.

**Oui, j'ai repris le déroulement du service militaire français tel qu'il était dans les années 1990, sauf pour l'intégration des femmes, qui se fait dans d'autres pays.**

**Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre du degré de violence de cette histoire à l'avenir (il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais je préfère prévenir), ainsi que de la vulgarité des dialogues. C'est pourquoi, si plus tard dans l'histoire vous pensez que je devrais élever le rating et ainsi passer à M, j'y réfléchirai sérieusement.**

**A partir de ce weekend, et pendant toute la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai pas poster, et ce n'est pas dit que je puisse mettre des reviews ou lire les vôtres (si j'en ai…)**

**Repos !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à déclarer pour justifier mon retard : les Pyrénées, c'est super !**

Chapitre 6

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Metallica, _Nothing Else Matters_

Après ce long silence tendu, Manwë prit la parole :

-Les circonstances changent les choses, et nous ne pouvons nous en tenir à notre choix initial sans réfléchir. Il faut maintenant prendre une décision. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. La première est que les quatre Maiar ci-devant restent à Aman mais sans la possibilité d'en sortir. La deuxième est qu'Orëanna soit renvoyée en Terre du Milieu où elle se débrouillera comme elle voudra, mais après une période de quelques années où elle apprendra tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Quant aux autres, ils choisiront s'ils veulent ou non l'accompagner. En troisième solution, tous les quatre choisiront où passer leur vie, avec possibilité de retourner sur la terre sacrée s'ils choisissent la Terre du Milieu, et ce définitivement. Il est temps de voter. Ceux qui sont en faveur de la première solution ?

Varda, Irmo, Estë et le Vala en noir levèrent la main.

-Pour la deuxième ?

Manwë, Ulmo, deux Valar aux allures de guerrier, la brune habillée de vert et coiffée de fleurs, et trois autres Valier, levèrent la main. La majorité absolue était pour qu'Isis soit chassée d'Aman. Mais même si le verdict était déjà rendu, Manwë demanda qui était en faveur de la troisième solution. Le Vala artisan leva la main en premier, suivi de la dépressive.

-Orëanna Gorthauriel, déclara le seigneur des vents, vous resterez ici durant une période de trois ans avant de prendre un bateau qui vous conduira aux Havres Gris. Une fois arrivée, vous ne serez plus sous notre responsabilité. Vous trois, que désirez-vous ?

-Je la suis, déclara Josh.

-Je viens, ajouta Emily.

-Hors de question de la laisser partir toute seule, termina Adrien.

Tous trois se levèrent et s'alignèrent aux côtés de leur amie qui leur offrit un grand sourire de reconnaissance. Un vrai sourire, cette fois.

-Dans ce cas, termina Manwë, la séance est levée.

Tout le monde se leva et un à un, ils quittèrent le Máhanaxar. Les Valar prirent des chemins différents, et les quatre jeunes Maiar s'apprêtèrent à aller flâner dans Valimar lorsque le Maia placé en retrait durant toute la séance les rejoignit.

-Erasyl.

Josh se retourna, et le dévisagea avec gêne, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

-Père…

-J'aimerais qu'on discute.

-Très bien, je vous suis…

-On se retrouve à la Maison de Guérison, le rassura Adrien.

Les trois autres saluèrent Josh qui suivit son père dans un silence complet. Les deux hommes sortirent de la ville, empruntant une route qui les mena à un élégant et lumineux manoir. Toujours sans un mot, ils entrèrent et Eönwë guida son fils dans plusieurs pièces claires et apaisantes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au jardin arrière. Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, une femme lisait. Elle était belle. Très belle. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient en larges boucles sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle portait une simple robe parme et un diadème d'argent et d'améthystes. Ses oreilles étaient pointues. Le Héraut de Manwë s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Amarië ?

L'Elfe Vanya leva la tête. En voyant de qui son mari était accompagné, elle lâcha son livre. Dédaignant l'ouvrage, elle se leva et avança, ses grands yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes.

-Erasyl, souffla-t-elle. Mon fils…

Délicatement, elle prit en coupe le visage du jeune homme.

-Tu as tellement grandi. Mon petit garçon. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Non, mère.

Amarië laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. Doucement, elle embrassa le front de son fils qui se laissa faire. Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir à l'affection de cette femme, sa mère, qu'il avait oubliée.

Au même moment, durant la promenade dans les rues de Valimar, Adrien avait été interpellé par un jeune Maia qui passerait facilement pour un humain de quatorze ou quinze ans. Le jeune homme avait été contraint de suivre l'adolescent en dehors de la ville. Grâce à leur magie (surtout celle du plus jeune, Adrien ne se souvenant plus comment l'utiliser), ils traversèrent la chaîne montagneuse des Pelóri et arrivèrent devant une magnifique ville portuaire entièrement blanche.

-Voici Alqualondë, le Havre des Cygnes, présenta le jeune Maia.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Son jeune guide lui dit de le suivre jusqu'à une vaste maison aussi blanche que ses voisines.

-Je ne peux y aller, dit le Maia. C'est à toi seul d'entrer, moi j'ai fait mon travail.

Et il disparut. Adrien ne sut quoi penser. Mais il appliqua le conseil de son jeune guide et frappa à la porte. Une jeune femme ouvrit.

-Baldwin ?

-Euh, oui, c'est moi… On m'a dit de venir ici. Vous êtes ?

-Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

-Mais enfin, c'est moi, Nerida, ta sœur !

-Depuis quand j'ai une sœur ?

La jeune Maia recula, les poings serrés. Adrien ne sut quoi dire. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre.

-Nerida ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Une Elfe arriva derrière la Maia et fut comme frappée par la foudre lorsqu'elle vit Adrien.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle.

Isis et Emily avaient continué leur promenade et rejoint les jardins de Lorien où vivait Irmo. Assises dans l'herbe, elles regardaient en silence cet environnement qu'elles auraient dû connaître. Bientôt, une jeune femme vint les rejoindre. La nouvelle venue avait de longs cheveux d'argent et les yeux d'un bleu plus profond que la mer. La première pensée qu'eut Isis en la voyant, ce fut qu'elle ressemblait à Varda en plus jeune.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle, pardonnez-moi de m'imposer. Je me présente : Ilmarë, fille de Manwë, Maia de Varda.

-Enchantée, répondit Emily. Je suis Sarika, et voici Orëanna.

Isis tiqua en entendant son vrai nom, et Ilmarë s'en aperçut.

-Ne vous en faites pas, princesse du Mordor, la rassura Ilmarë, je sais qui vous êtes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. Aulë, le Vala forgeron, a certaines choses à vous dire.

-Et où puis-je le trouver ?

-A l'est de Valimar. Vous êtes déjà passées devant ses forges pour venir ici.

-Très bien, dans ce cas…

Isis se leva, salua Emily et partit.

-Un à un nous nous en allons à cause d'un Maia, fit remarquer crûment Emily.

-Croyez-moi, Sarika, ça vaut mieux pour vous tous que vous connaissiez vos familles.

-C'est marrant que vous disiez ça, Isis ne peut rencontrer ses parents sans se mettre en danger, et moi je ne verrai plus jamais les miens.

-C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue, pour vous parler de vos parents. Ne vous en faites pas pour Orëanna, Aulë va s'en charger.

-Dans ce cas, je vous écoute.

-Arien était un des esprits du feu, dont beaucoup furent corrompus par le Vala Noir…

-Melkor ?

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! Il est tabou ici !

Emily se retint de faire une remarque, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Ilmarë continua son explication.

-Votre mère était la servante de Vána, sœur cadette de Yavanna.

-Celles qui ont voté pour qu'Isis soit jetée comme une vieille chaussette ?

La fille de Varda baissa les yeux, gênée. Après tout, son père aussi avait voté pour que la princesse du Mordor quitte Aman.

-Sarika, vous seriez aimable de ne pas me couper à chaque phrase.

-Oh, pardon, Votre Majesté !

-Passons. Arien était la gardienne de Laurelin, l'Arbre doré. C'est avec sa rosée qu'elle arrosait les fleurs de Vána. Ce sont sa force et le fait qu'elle ne craignait pas la chaleur qui l'ont désignée pour guider Anar, le char du Soleil. Mais avant ça, c'était une Maia au tempérament volcanique. Je me rappelle que Tilion a eu beaucoup de mal pour la séduire, elle si intrépide.

-A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

-Lorsqu'elle prenait consistance, c'était sous la forme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge sang et aux yeux noirs. Malheureusement, aucun portrait d'elle n'a été fait. Quant à Tilion, il était le serviteur d'Oromë, le Vala de la chasse. C'était un archer talentueux. On le voyait le plus souvent avec les cheveux d'argent dont vous avez hérité et les yeux gris. Il était de nature plutôt calme, mais très passionné lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arien. Vous êtes née lorsque les Lampes ont été forgées. Les enfants des Maiar grandissent lentement, presque comme les Elfes, sauf dans le cas d'une relation avec un Humain, où la croissance est plus rapide. Vous avez l'exemple d'Orëanna. Mais au bout de quelques siècles, ils peuvent choisir comment se présenter aux yeux des Enfants d'Ilúvatar. On peut donc considérer que vous étiez adulte lorsque vos parents ont décidé de conduire les chars éclairant Arda.

-Mais dans ce cas, s'ils servaient d'autres Valar, pourquoi suis-je devenue la servante de votre mère ?

-En partie parce que nous étions amies, mais aussi un peu par rébellion. Il faut croire que vous ayez conservé ce trait de caractère, et qu'il s'est même accru.

-Vous pouvez critiquer tant que vous voulez, mais ça m'a permis de ne pas m'écraser et me soumettre lorsque les choses ont mal tourné sur Terre.

-Certes, et pour ça vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère.

-Melk… Je veux dire, le Vala Noir, a-t-il tenté de la corrompre directement, ou aurait-elle pu le rejoindre de sa propre volonté ?

-Non, il a voulu la convaincre de le suivre, mais elle a tenu tête.

-Et j'imagine que ça ne lui a pas plu.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Isis était arrivée devant la demeure du Vala forgeron et hésitait à entrer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière ces portes, mais ça lui faisait peur. Finalement, elle se décida. La chaleur des forges la prit de cours, et elle eut l'impression que son visage et ses bras brûlaient. Mais elle s'y habitua vite, et ne trouva pas ça si désagréable, en fin de compte… La jeune femme vit qu'il y avait énormément de monde, Maiar et Elfes, qui y travaillaient. Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison exacte, une terrible angoisse lui tordit l'estomac. Du regard elle chercha un visage vu lors du procès, elle ne savait pas encore lequel, bien qu'elle aurait parié sur celui qui avait voulu lui donner une chance. Elle eut raison car elle aperçut une haute silhouette musculeuse, surmontée d'une tête aux cheveux auburn et ras, et dont le visage était grignoté par une courte barbe. C'était donc lui, Aulë… La jeune femme avança prudemment.

-Seigneur Aulë ?

En entendant son nom, le Vala se retourna et dévisagea la nouvelle venue. Une tempête de sentiments l'assaillit : la nostalgie, la honte, les regrets, la peur, mais aussi la détermination d'arranger les choses, de la sauver. Elle _lui_ ressemblait tellement… Le même visage triangulaire, avec les pommettes hautes et les traits fins, quoiqu'encore plus féminins. Le même port de tête, à la limite de l'arrogance, même en essayant de camoufler ses sentiments négatifs. Le Vala irait presque jusqu'à dire que cette lueur de mépris lui avait manquée. En fait, il n'y avait que les couleurs (yeux, peau et cheveux) qui changeaient.

-Orëanna… Venez, suivez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Le Vala reposa les outils qu'il manipulait, enleva ses gants, et tous deux sortirent. En revenant des forges, le climat extérieur paraissait froid et agressif. Ils se rendirent dans une sorte de palais miniature relié aux forges et s'assirent dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Aulë offrit un verre de vin à son invitée qui lui fut reconnaissante de sa délicatesse, presque déplacée à côté du désastre du procès.

-J'aurais voulu vous parler plus tôt, commença le Vala, mais vous n'étiez pas en état, et en temps normal je n'ai pas le tact pour révéler ce qu'Irmo et Estë vous ont dit.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile à réaliser, répondit prudemment la jeune femme en sirotant une gorgée de son verre.

-Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir, et pourquoi j'ai voulu vous sauver tout à l'heure malgré le fait que tout était déjà joué.

-En effet. Nous nous connaissions avant ?

-Pas du tout. Vous savez, vos amis ont retrouvé leurs familles, sauf Sarika, mais Ilmarë, Varda, Oromë et Vána se chargeront de tout lui raconter. En revanche, vous, vous êtes privée de soutien, et ce n'est pas juste. D'une certaine façon, je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé, et de ce fait, je me sens tout aussi responsable de la même tâche envers vous que celle dont mes confrères se sont chargés envers votre amie. Vous parler de votre famille. Ou plutôt, de votre père, car je n'ai jamais rencontré Ellara.

-Très bien, je vous écoute.

-Avant d'être corrompu, il s'appelait Mairon, ce qui signifie «l'Admirable». Et admirable, il l'était vraiment. Il était le meilleur forgeron que je connaisse, et seul l'Elfe Fëanor pouvait égaler ce talent. Mais c'est une autre histoire, que vous apprendrez plus tard. Tout comme Eönwë est, en importance, le premier serviteur de Manwë, tout comme Ilmarë l'est à Varda, Mairon était le plus important des Maiar à mon service. Hélas, il rejoignit vite Morgoth, devenant son lieutenant et le gardien de sa forteresse d'Angband. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se fit appeler Sauron, «l'Abhorré». C'est à la fin de l'Age des Lampes que son maître fut sous la garde de Námo, ou Mandos, comme vous voulez, pendant trois cents ans, afin de sauver les Elfes, les premiers Enfants d'Ilúvatar, qui s'étaient réveillés. Que faisait Sauron pendant tout ce temps ? Personne n'a vraiment envie de le savoir. Peut-être est-ce à cette époque que naquirent les Orcs, à l'origine des Elfes, qui avaient été capturés, torturés et mutilés au point de devenir des monstres.

Isis pâlit. Irmo exagérait à peine en parlant de crimes abominables lorsqu'il lui avait révélé sa parenté. Aulë continua son récit, sur les actes de Sauron au Premier Age, le pardon que lui avaient promis les Valar s'il se rendait auprès d'Eönwë pour être jugé, comment il s'enfuit par peur et replongea dans le mal peu de temps après. Comment il forgea les Anneaux au Second Age, puis l'Anneau Unique, ce qui déclencha une terrible guerre entre lui et les Elfes d'Eregion, ravageant cette terre. Puis il parvint à corrompre le Roi de Númenor, le persuadant d'attaquer les Valar, qui en punition engloutirent l'île. Puis sa défaite face à la Dernière Alliance. Lorsque le récit prit fin, Isis ne put retenir ses larmes de couler. Il lui semblait avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Sa parenté était encore plus difficile à assumer.

-Si seulement j'avais été plus vigilant, jamais il n'aurait laissé le mal le corrompre, dit finalement le forgeron. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, mais je crois que si ça avait été le cas et qu'ils m'avaient fait le même coup, la nouvelle n'aurait pas été plus douloureuse. Pourtant, à la chute de Morgoth, la plupart de mes confrères et moi-même étions prêts à l'accueillir, à lui donner une chance de racheter ses erreurs, même si ça devait être très long et compliqué. Ellara, son amante, avait obtenu l'immortalité. Le but et les moyens employés étaient contre-nature, mais nous étions prêts à l'accueillir elle aussi, et passer l'éponge. L'amour est l'une de nos valeurs les plus importantes. C'est l'amour qui nous a tous guidés vers Arda afin de veiller sur les Enfants d'Ilúvatar. Si ce même sentiment entre Sauron et Ellara les aurait aidés dans leurs efforts quotidiens pour se repentir de leurs actes, alors soit, Manwë n'était pas contre. Et au final, tout aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Et vous auriez pu naître non pas dans les ténèbres du Mordor mais dans la lumière de Valinor. Vous n'auriez pas non plus connu ce que vous avez raconté tout à l'heure, à propos de l'armée, et de ce colonel qui vous haïssait. Je voulais vous sauver, vous donner le choix de vivre où bon vous semblait. C'est par compassion que Nienna a voté pour la même solution, parce qu'elle pense aussi que l'on ne doit pas vous reprocher le passé à défaut de pouvoir juger vos parents. Ni vous emprisonner, ni vous rejeter. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Néanmoins, si pendant les trois années que vous passerez ici, vous avez besoin de parler, ou des questions à poser, je vous écouterai avec attention. Mais pour ce que vous avez vécu, je vous demande pardon.

Cette fois, Isis ne trouva rien à répondre. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris la bouleversait. Et lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à parler, ce ne fut que pour dire une chose qui résumait tout :

-Merci. Merci de croire en moi et de ne pas me condamner. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, merci d'avoir voulu donner une chance à mes parents. Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner, Seigneur Aulë, mais au contraire de la reconnaissance à vous témoigner. Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable, au contraire, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous avez souffert.

-En effet, votre affirmation est juste. Je ne sais pas ce que vous trouverez en Terre du Milieu. Peut-être une trace de vos parents, ou même l'ombre qu'est devenu Sauron après sa défaite et la perte de l'Anneau.

-Je lui ressemble ?

C'était la question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps. La réponse ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à avancer, mais c'était un besoin fondamental pour elle de le savoir. Aulë la regarda un instant, et la lueur dans ses yeux donna à la jeune femme l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

-Oui, répondit-il, vous lui ressemblez énormément. Sauf pour un détail : sa première apparence était celle d'un homme aux cheveux roux. Vous devez tenir votre couleur de votre mère, c'est peut-être pour ça que l'on vous dira que vous ressemblez plus à Ellara. Mais pour le visage, vous avez exactement le même. Il avait les traits délicats, et les mauvaises langues diraient presque féminins. C'est par sa beauté et son charme qu'il a piégé ses ennemis. Je ne pense pas que mes explications soient très flatteuses, sans être non plus extrêmement vexantes…

-Au moins, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si laide que ça, sourit la jeune femme.

Le Vala sourit également, plus détendu désormais.

-En revanche, pour ce qui est de la mentalité, je n'en ai eu qu'un bref aperçu, mais vous êtes aussi tenace que lui, et vous savez capter votre auditoire. Oui, il a acquis un talent d'orateur. Mais d'après vos propos, vous n'avez pas la même conception du monde que lui.

Isis prit congé du Vala quelques minutes plus tard après l'avoir remercié de lui avoir parlé. C'est la tête encore pleine de toutes ces révélations qu'elle retourna dans la Maison de Guérison, sachant les garçons avec leurs parents et Emily discutant encore avec Ilmarë. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit et repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Le regard errant à travers la pièce, elle vit le miroir accroché au-dessus d'une commode. La jeune femme se leva et observa son reflet. Elle l'avait toujours détesté, se trouvant tellement ordinaire, tellement fade… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir méchés de rouge, mais aussi pour afficher clairement ses pensées par rapport à l'ordre établi dans son pays. Et aujourd'hui encore, cette envie de se démarquer était présente en elle. Mais maintenant, Isis remarqua que son visage avait changé, que ses traits s'étaient affinés, comme si tous les miroirs qu'elle avait vus avaient été recouverts de buée, déformant la vision. C'était donc pour ça qu'Aulë disait qu'elle ressemblait à son père… Malgré tout, embellie ou pas, son but était le même : changer. Elle voulait que sa différence, qui pourrait être un sujet de reproches, soit sa force. Elle voulait choquer, dégoûter même, tous ceux qui avaient le moindre préjugé.

Hormis Aulë et Nienna, Isis n'aimait pas les Valar. Ce n'était pas un sentiment aussi fort qu'envers son bourreau, mais c'était assez violent pour vouloir les rendre fous pendant les trois prochaines années. Leur volonté la concernant était de la séparer définitivement de Sauron et de son souvenir. C'était déjà fait, elle ne savait plus rien, et même si d'après Aulë elle avait le même tempérament, ses idées et sa mentalité étaient très différentes. Et elle n'était pas mécontente de ça. Non, si elle voulait heurter les Valar, elle devait le faire avec son apparence. Et à travers ça, elle leur rappellerait son père. Sauron avait été roux avant ? Alors elle deviendrait rousse. Les Ainur avaient le pouvoir de changer de forme physique, et même de ne pas en avoir du tout. Isis se concentra sur son reflet, puisant dans ses pouvoirs de manière aussi naturelle que si elle l'avait toujours fait. Bon, elle n'avait réussi qu'à éclaircir sa peau et à blondir ses cheveux, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle renouvela l'expérience, et sa chevelure vira au roux corail, avant de raccourcir jusqu'au creux de la taille. Elle était prête à renaître.

**Alors ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Il y aura plusieurs extraits de chansons des Béru dans cette histoire, car les paroles de ce groupe collent avec l'histoire personnelle des OCs. Pour les petits rebelles qui lisent cette fic et qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille d'aller un peu écouter, si vous aimez la musique punk… Mais malgré ce choix et tout ce qui sera dit dans cette histoire, je ne fais pas non plus l'apologie de l'anarchie, ni du terrorisme. J'aurais dû le dire plus tôt, mais tant pis.**

Chapitre 7

_Je hais le pouvoir et je hais les ordres,_

_Je hais les lois et je hais la force_

Bérurier Noir, _Manifeste_

Emily revint quelques minutes après Isis, heureuse de connaître un peu mieux son passé. Elle avait notamment appris qu'Ilmarë fut autrefois une amie proche, et qu'elle s'entendait déjà très bien avec Adrien et Josh, lorsqu'ils se faisaient encore appeler Baldwin et Erasyl. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, lorsqu'en passant devant la porte de celle d'Isis, elle entendit des jurons. Inquiète, Emily entra et vit une jeune femme rousse debout face à la commode sur laquelle était posée une bougie. La rouquine avait la paume des mains vers l'avant, et la bougie tremblait. Emily toussota pour signaler sa présence, et la rouquine tourna la tête vers elle.

-Isis ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est très joli, mais pourquoi ce changement ?

-Tu comprendras en voyant la tête des Valar.

-Quand tu veux provoquer, tu fais mieux. Dois-je te rappeler tes pointes vertes au lycée ?

-Tu peux voir ça comme un retour aux origines…

-C'est lié à ta famille ?

-Tu chauffes.

-Ton père ?

-Exact. D'après Aulë, son maître avant qu'il ne soit corrompu, je lui ressemble énormément. Cultiver cette ressemblance est une sorte de revanche sur les Valar.

-Si c'était possible, ils auraient une attaque en voyant un Sauron féminin se balader dans la ville… Tu fais fort, quand même. Mais tu n'as pas peur que ça devienne dangereux une fois de retour en Terre du Milieu ?

-Grace à notre sang Ainu, nous pouvons tous les quatre changer d'apparence à volonté, alors en fonction des circonstances, j'aviserai.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer la rabat-joie, mais tu as parfois trop tendance à provoquer. Et tu as pris cette habitude avec beaucoup de douleur. Tu as gagné un ennemi mortel en ne prononçant qu'une seule phrase. Tu étais à peine majeure et tu as tracé ton chemin vers une fin tragique…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Mardi 9 avril 2019_

C'était une journée qui s'annonçait ordinaire au lycée. Dans ce qui ressemblait à un pays étranger enclavé, les élèves n'avaient pas pour préoccupation première la situation politique du pays, mais les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas faits, les cours qu'ils redoutaient, les professeurs qu'ils voulaient absents, les amis qu'ils retrouvaient et ceux avec qui ils étaient en froid, les amoureux qui s'embrassaient…

Dans ce petit établissement de campagne, il n'y avait que trois classes en Terminale, une pour chaque filière. Les littéraires commençaient la journée avec deux heures d'Histoire. Assise devant, Isis était plus concentrée que jamais, au point que sa voisine, Lenka, s'empêchait de rire. Mais la jeune fille aimait tellement cette matière que toute son attention était tournée vers les paroles du professeur. La séquence étudiée était justement «Idéologies et opinions en Europe de la fin du XIXème siècle à nos jours», et pour le contexte, c'était parfaitement adapté. L'esprit d'Isis fit automatiquement un lien entre les paroles du professeur et les résultats des élections quelques semaines avant. Résultats qui lui avaient énormément déplu…

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Trois hommes entrèrent. Ils portaient des uniformes militaires, et le plus gradé d'entre eux ne se gêna pas de couper la parole à l'enseignant interloqué :

-Tout le monde debout !

Isis, qui avait remarqué sur les uniformes l'emblème du nouveau parti au pouvoir, se retint à temps de se lever comme ses camarades. Le militaire la remarqua aussitôt :

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Es-tu stupide ?

-Je ne me lève pas pour les fascistes.

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et Lenka plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Les trois militaires semblèrent choqués, et le professeur fit signe à Isis de se lever avant que les choses n'empirent. Finalement, celui qui avait parlé sembla se souvenir de respirer.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Etes-vous stupide ?

Le militaire vit rouge. Il se plaça à côté de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas, attrapa ses cheveux et plaqua violemment sa tête contre la table, ignorant son gémissement de douleur.

-Tu veux jouer à la maline, cracha-t-il, mais tu vas perdre à ce petit jeu.

Il pressa un peu plus fort, puis la redressa au point qu'elle faillit basculer en arrière. Le militaire la lâcha enfin et s'adressa à tous :

-Une mise au point s'impose. Savez-vous qui je suis ? Le colonel Aymeric Treynat, émissaire du gouvernement dans la région. Cela signifie, puisqu'il faut tout vous dire, que je représente l'Etat. Maintenant, souvenez-vous que tout manque de respect envers les représentants de l'Etat est une insulte à l'Etat lui-même. Si vous salissez l'Etat, vous êtes des traîtres, et la trahison est un crime. Et les criminels sont punis avec la sévérité qu'ils méritent.

Personne n'osa bouger ni souffler le moindre mot. Les trois militaires sortirent rageusement de la pièce sans saluer personne ni s'excuser auprès du professeur, et allèrent imposer la suprématie du parti dans les autres salles de cours. Ignorant les regards des autres qui semblaient la brûler, Isis se massa la nuque et sut qu'elle aurait d'ici peu un superbe hématome sur la joue. Le cours reprit, mais une atmosphère lourde et glaciale planait. Lorsque la sonnerie de la pause de dix heures retentit, Lenka et Isis retrouvèrent Emily et Adrien, qui étaient en filière scientifique, et Josh et David, en économique et sociale. La venue des militaires fut au cœur de leur discussion, et tous furent à la fois admiratifs et effrayés du «petit exploit» d'Isis.

La quatrième heure de cours de la matinée allait commencer lorsqu'un surveillant entra dans la salle de philosophie et demanda à Isis de le suivre. La jeune fille se leva et sortit à sa suite dans les couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le bureau de la proviseure. Le surveillant frappa et Mme Rogers leur dit d'entrer. Isis vit avec horreur que le militaire qui l'avait humiliée (Treynat, si elle se souvenait bien) s'y trouvait également.

-Entrez, mademoiselle Schilling, dit la proviseure avec douceur. Monsieur Treynat, vous pouvez nous laisser à présent.

-Madame, votre élève a gravement offensé le gouvernement à travers ma personne, j'ai donc le droit de rester…

-Laissez-moi mettre les choses au clair : mademoiselle Schilling est sous ma responsabilité, non la votre. Aux dernières nouvelles, JE suis la directrice de cet établissement. Mon élève est assez évoluée mentalement pour répondre à mes questions sans avoir qui que ce soit sur le dos. Vous savez où est la porte.

-Ce n'est pas terminé…

Mais sa menace n'eut aucun effet sur la proviseure qui le fixait avec sévérité jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son bureau après avoir jeté un regard de haine à Isis. Une fois la pièce débarrassée de l'aura néfaste du militaire, Mme Rogers sembla se détendre.

-Asseyez-vous, Isabelle.

La voix douce quoique fatiguée de la directrice encouragea la jeune fille qui prit place sur la chaise recouverte de faux cuir vert pistache face au large bureau encombré de papiers. A sa grande surprise, Mme Rogers sortit un instant et revint avec deux gobelets en plastique remplis d'une eau froide et pourtant plus que bienvenue, et en tendit un à son élève qui la remercia.

-Vous savez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Oui, madame. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit en Histoire.

-Exactement. Normalement, je suis sensée vous faire la morale à propos du règlement de l'établissement, et de l'éducation en général, sur les avis politiques et les croyances religieuses. Et comme c'est la politique qui décide de la vie de tous, je devrais vous reprocher vos paroles adressées au colonel Treynat et vous sanctionner. Mais d'abord, racontez-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

Isis obéit, n'omettant aucun détail. Mme Rogers l'écouta attentivement, sans lui couper la parole, et resta en apparence de marbre. Une fois qu'Isis eut terminé son récit, la proviseure donna son verdict.

-Pour ça, je devrais vous donner une retenue, et peut-être même le mettre dans votre dossier scolaire. Mais je n'en ferai rien, car j'estime que, même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, le colonel vous a assez punie comme ça, et d'une manière trop violente et dégradante à mon goût. De plus, la liberté d'expression est très paradoxale dans ce cas-là. Car si l'on fait abstraction du fait que vous avez enfreint l'une des bases du règlement, vous avez exprimé votre désaccord, ce qui est le droit de chacun depuis des décennies. C'est pourquoi une sanction est problématique. Je vais à mon tour enfreindre en partie ce règlement en vous disant que ce qui est arrivé me déplaît, et qu'il me répugne d'enfoncer le clou, qu'importent mes opinions personnelles. Tout ce que je peux faire est vous demander d'être extrêmement prudente à l'avenir. Vous vous êtes mise dans un plus grand danger que vous ne pourriez l'avoir cru au départ. A chaque trimestre, vos professeurs vous décrivent comme une élève cultivée et active en cours lorsque vous mettez votre discrétion de côté. Vous devez donc vous douter des conséquences que pourraient avoir l'accession au pouvoir d'un parti aussi extrême, et composé en grande partie par des militaires.

Isis comprit vite où la directrice voulait en venir, et la suite le lui confirma :

-En prononçant ces mots, vous vous êtes, à leurs yeux, engagée contre eux. Ce qui signifie que dorénavant, ils vous verront comme une ennemie. Et ils ne vous lâcheront plus. Au moindre faux pas vous serez prise, et qui sait ce qui arrivera.

-Je comprends, et je vous remercie de vos conseils.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Je ne m'écraserai pas, Emily. Je ne les laisserai pas me dicter ma conduite sans le leur faire regretter en retour.

Emily se retint de faire remarquer qu'elle avait choisi la même voie sur Terre et qu'au final, c'était elle qui avait perdu, et plusieurs fois. La jeune blonde changea de sujet :

-Et pourquoi harcelais-tu cette pauvre bougie ?

-Je voulais la faire léviter, pour entraîner mes pouvoirs.

-Tu as essayé _Wingardium Leviosa _?

-Moque-toi de moi, je ne vais rien te dire…

Mais Isis souriait. Elle avait toujours ses amis avec elle, et rien ne changerait quoiqu'il arrive : Emily sera toujours sa complice de gros fous rires et secrets de filles, Adrien sera toujours le frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu, avec lequel elle pourrait écouter en boucle des chansons rebelles et anarchistes, Josh sera toujours son meilleur ami, protecteur et calme, son «compagnon d'armes». Mais il y avait une chose qu'Isis aurait voulu changer. L'absence d'une quatrième personne à qui elle faisait confiance, et pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi, même se plier aux Valar si ça pouvait la ramener : Lenka. Son amie lui manquait. Son rire, leurs chuchotements dans le noir, leurs étreintes, leurs souvenirs, dont elle était désormais seule à les garder. En pensant à la jeune femme, Isis sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et les larmes montèrent.

-Elle me manque, Emily…

Cette déclaration lui avait échappée, et son amie la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Isis ne parlait que très rarement de Lenka, même quatre ans après sa mort. Emily serra son amie dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte en laissant ses larmes couler.

-Je sais, elle nous manque à tous. Ce qui est arrivé est injuste, dégueulasse. L'enflure qui l'a tuée aurait dû le payer très cher.

-J'aimerais revenir en arrière, empêcher qu'elle ne prenne cette balle…

Emily ne répondit pas. C'était la deuxième fois à sa connaissance qu'Isis pleurait à ce sujet. La première fois, c'était ce jour-même, lorsque la jeune femme avait rendu son dernier souffle dans les bras de son amie. A l'enterrement, Isis s'était retenue de verser la moindre larme, mais personne ne sut si après, elle avait de nouveau pleuré. Depuis, elle était devenue plus froide, cruelle et violente. Josh leur avait raconté, à elle et Adrien, qu'Isis avait failli provoquer une bagarre dans un bar à cause de la parole déplacée d'un client au gosier imbibé de whisky.

OoOoOoO

De son côté, Josh devait expliquer à ses parents son choix de retourner en Terre du Milieu. Sa mère était très en colère qu'il ait pris cette décision :

-Tu viens à peine de revenir, et voilà que tu repars ? Ta famille est ici, Erasyl ! C'est irréfléchi de quitter Aman pour suivre cette fille…

-Mère, rappelez-vous que j'ai perdu la mémoire, et que désormais, mes amis sont une deuxième famille pour moi. Alors entre Isis, Adrien et Emily, ou les Valar, mon choix est vite fait. Hors de question de laisser l'un des nôtres dans la galère.

-Avez-vous fait une sorte de serment ? demanda Eönwë.

-Non, car nous n'avons pas besoin de jurer sur quoi que ce soit pour prouver notre amitié. Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

-Justement, tu en as assez vu, répliqua Amarië. C'est l'occasion de repartir sur de bonnes bases…

-Non, j'ai fait mon choix.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Parce que vous ne connaissez qu'Erasyl. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus ce Maia. Je suis Josh Swan, étudiant en droit, terrien.

OoOoOoO

A Alqualondë, dans la maison de sa mère Alquariel, Adrien découvrait sa famille. La jeune Nerida était vive et souriante, mais sa bonne humeur était assombrie par le récit de son frère. Leur mère, Alquariel, était partagée entre la joie de voir ses deux enfants réunis et la tristesse de l'amnésie d'Adrien. Lorsqu'il leur avoua devoir partir trois ans plus tard, et ceux pour toujours, vers la Terre du Milieu, les deux femmes eurent un choc.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, protesta Nerida. C'est égoïste !

-Il serait encore plus égoïste de vivre ici comme un pacha alors que des personnes que j'aime quitteront l'île. De plus, c'est de notre faute à tous si ça doit arriver. Sarika, Erasyl et moi avons été envoyés pour retirer Orëanna à ses parents. Et aujourd'hui, les Valar retournent leur veste et c'est limite s'ils ne la virent pas à coups de pied aux fesses. Alors il est normal que nous trois partions avec elle. Mais au-delà de ce sens du devoir, il y a aussi les sentiments : Sarika est ma fiancée, Erasyl mon meilleur ami, et Orëanna la petite sœur que j'ai choisie. Et après ça, vous me demandez de les laisser tomber ? Nous avons étudié ensemble, fait des bêtises ensemble, été punis ensemble, engagés militairement ensemble, révoltés ensemble et morts ensemble, pour finalement ressusciter ensemble.

Nerida sortit de la pièce, et Alquariel fixa son fils de ses grands yeux verts et remplis de larmes. Elle aurait voulu que Salmar soit là, qu'il discute avec son fils, mais le Maia était toujours dans l'océan, aux côtés d'Ulmo, d'Ossë et d'Uinen. Adrien s'excusa auprès de sa mère et repartit à Valimar, croisant en chemin Josh qui affichait une mine aussi déconfite que lui.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il au fils d'Eönwë.

-Bof, ça aurait pu être mieux. Et toi ?

-Catastrophique. On rentre ?

Ils retournèrent à la Maison de Guérison pour retrouver leurs amies, les seules personnes en qui ils pouvaient vraiment avoir confiance.

Le soir, Estë vint les voir chacun leur tour pour s'assurer de leur état de santé et psychologique. En effet, après le matin éprouvant précédant leur mort, les quatre jeunes avaient eu en plus une journée riche en émotions. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre d'Isis, la Valië eut un choc : elle vit assis sur le lit ce qui semblait être Mairon en femme. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le changement physique de sa patiente et s'occupa d'elle comme des autres. Une fois les quatre visites terminées, elle se rendit en hâte sur le Taniquetil pour avertir Manwë. Lui et Varda discutaient en regardant les étoiles par une fenêtre de leur demeure.

-Bonsoir, Estë, salua le Seigneur des Vents.

-Tu as l'air inquiet, remarqua Varda.

-Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être, répondit la guérisseuse. C'est à propos d'Orëanna.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'Aulë lui a raconté beaucoup de choses sur son père. On dirait que son parent l'inspire pour ses choix futurs.

-C'est une hypothèse alarmante, commenta Manwë. Es-tu sûre de ne pas avoir mal interprété ce que tu crois être un signe ?

-Alors pour vous, c'est un pur hasard si je vous dis qu'elle se teint les cheveux en roux ?

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard étonné. Leur invitée était une rebelle, prête à provoquer son entourage. Au premier abord, ce changement n'était pas catastrophique, mais c'était une sorte de signe. Sans perdre de temps, Manwë convoqua Aulë qui les rejoignit rapidement, curieux de savoir ce qui justifiait un appel aussi pressant.

-As-tu révélé l'histoire de Sauron à Orëanna ? demanda Varda.

-Oui, car j'estimais qu'elle avait le droit de savoir. Ce sont ses origines, il serait injuste de la priver de ces connaissances. Mais pourquoi cela vous inquiète-t-il autant ?

-Parce qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux, répondit la guérisseuse qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle lui ressemblait. Le Mal s'insinue sur Aman. Lorsque depuis longtemps on se croit à l'abri du danger, le voilà qui revient, semant quelques indices que personne ne prend au sérieux. Et finalement, il se révèle, et l'on comprend que la défaite est imminente, que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne soit plongé dans le chaos. La princesse du Mordor est devenue rousse après votre discussion. C'est un signe extérieur trahissant un fait plus sombre : sa plongée dans les ténèbres.

Le forgeron se retint d'éclater de rire. Tout ça pour une couleur de cheveux ? Il en fallait peu pour que les soupçons tombent sur la jeune femme. Néanmoins, il évita de dire une parole malheureuse qui pourrait envenimer les choses.

-Estë, ce que tu dis est pertinent, mais peut-être te trompes-tu de conclusion. Et si tout ça n'était au final que de la provocation ? De l'ironie, pour nous montrer que nous ne la voyons que comme la fille de Sauron ?

-Tu lui cherches une excuse, mais ne la surprotège pas parce qu'elle est la fille de ton ancien serviteur. Tu as entendu tout comme moi son récit sur l'armée. Elle est violente, cruelle, maléfique.

-Calmez-vous, intervint Manwë. Ne tirons pas de conclusion trop hâtive. Pour bien comprendre ses motivations, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux l'interroger directement ?

-Elle ne dira rien, pronostiqua la guérisseuse. Vous ne l'avez pas vue, mais c'était effrayant. Imaginez un instant que Mairon ait été une femme. Eh bien c'est exactement ce à quoi ressemble Orëanna à présent. Et trois ans à voir Mademoiselle Gorthauriel se pavaner dans la ville, ce sera long et difficile pour tout le monde.

Varda, qui n'avait fait qu'écouter, donna enfin son avis :

-Ce qui compte n'est pas l'apparence qu'elle adopte, mais l'attitude qu'elle aura. Voilà mon opinion : comme l'a dit Aulë, elle veut sûrement nous donner une leçon, nous faire comprendre qu'à trop lui mettre la pression, elle aura encore plus envie de faire le contraire de ce que l'on attend d'elle. Elle caricature nos pensées, pas les siennes. C'est un miroir moqueur de notre jugement. Nous l'avons séparée de son père, alors elle fait exprès de lui ressembler pour nous heurter. Comme pour dire «chassez-le, il reviendra». Certes, ce n'est qu'une interprétation, et il faudra tout de même demeurer vigilant, car Estë a dit vrai quant au schéma éternel de la venue du Mal. Mais si tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour se venger est de changer de couleur de cheveux, alors nous pouvons tout de même garder un peu de tranquillité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable d'aller jusqu'à mettre quelqu'un en danger pour ses projets personnels.

Tous réfléchirent aux paroles de la Dame des Etoiles. Peut-être qu'ils s'alarmaient pour rien, et que cette paranoïa était vaine. Ou alors, ils négligeaient des éléments évidents. Dans les deux cas, Orëanna devait être surveillée, car à trop provoquer, elle pourrait se mettre en danger.

**C'est ainsi que les Valar découvrirent les punks…**

**L'histoire sera longue, et encore truffée ici et là de flashbacks. Certains seront même des reprises de souvenirs évoqués, même parmi les plus insignifiants.**

**Review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Le souverain au début du chapitre n'est pas un Nazgûl. Il aurait été sacrément en retard, si ça avait été le cas. Il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette histoire (explications sur mon profile dans la section "What about romances ?"). Le flashback à la fin présente un procédé choquant qui m'a brûlé les doigts en le tapant. Vous êtes donc prévenus. Pour éviter les confusions entre la Terre et la Terre du Milieu, je nommerai parfois notre planète Gaïa. Ah, et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais plus de la réflexion.**

**La chanson dans ce chapitre est **_**Petite fille des sombres rues**_** de Renaud. Je vous conseille de l'écouter en lisant, pour mieux vous mettre dans l'ambiance. J'en remettrai un extrait très bientôt. Les chansons de Renaud s'accordent aussi bien à l'ambiance de cette fic. Merci papa de me les faire écouter depuis que je suis petite.**

**Legolas : **Et sinon, au lieu de raconter ta vie, et avant de leur casser le moral, tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelque chose ?

**Zveda :** Que veux-tu dire ?

**Aragorn :** Réfléchis un peu…

**Zveda :** Euh… Nourrir le chat ?

**Sauron *se frappe le front* :** Désespérante un jour, désespérante toujours…

**Zveda :** Je vous emmerde, tous.

**Morgoth :** Je confirme. Mais sinon, pour ce que tu as oublié ? Regarde la date.

**Zveda :** Ah, oui ! En effet. Alors, vous êtes prêts ? Un, deux, trois !

**Tous *chantent* : **JWAILLEU ZANIVERSÈRE, JWAILLEU ZANIVERSÈRE, JWAILLEU ZANIVERSÈRE, ETHYLEN ! JWAILLEU ZANIVERSÈRE !

**Zveda :** Bref, après ce moment orthographiquement magistral, voilà un chapitre beaucoup moins drôle…

Chapitre 8

_C'est bien fait pour ta gueule  
Tu n'es qu'un p'tit salaud  
On n'portera pas le deuil  
C'est bien fait pour ta peau_

Renaud, _Les Charognards_

_3420, Deuxième Age_

Ce jour-là était particulier au Mordor. En effet, Sauron devait recevoir un souverain important qui voulait se rallier à sa cause. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis, majestueux, sur un trône royal. Certes, depuis la chute de Númenor, il ne pouvait plus adopter une belle apparence, mais il dégageait beaucoup de pouvoir et de prestance. A sa droite, son épouse Ellara rayonnait de beauté. Elle avait tout d'une grande reine. A la gauche de Sauron, sur un siège plus petit que ceux du couple mais non moins ouvragé, était assise une jeune fille qui paraissait âgée de treize ou quatorze ans, bien qu'en réalité elle avait près d'un siècle d'existence. La princesse Orëanna, sortant de l'enfance, gagnait en beauté. L'adolescente regardait la foule de ses immenses yeux noirs, cachant à merveille son appréhension. Elle n'était pas aussi habituée que ses parents aux cérémonies, mais elle apprenait vite.

Le Héraut de Sauron, un Núménoréen corrompu, annonça l'arrivée des invités. Le roi entra le premier. Vêtu de riches étoffes brodées d'or et cousues de joyaux, d'un lourd manteau pourpre et coiffé d'une couronne d'or et de diamants, il était suivi de son fils aîné, parfaite copie du père à quinze ans. Les deux invités royaux s'agenouillèrent devant les souverains du Mordor.

-Bienvenue, Roi Herumor, déclara Sauron.

-Merci à Votre Seigneurie de m'accueillir en votre demeure. Permettez que je vous présente mon fils et héritier, le prince Angamaitë.

L'adolescent salua Sauron à son tour, et comme si ça avait été répété des centaines de fois durant le voyage, il déclara d'une voix fragilisée par la peur avoir un présent pour la princesse Orëanna. Ayant reçu l'autorisation de le montrer, le jeune homme prit le coffret que lui tendait un serviteur, gravit prudemment les marches et s'inclina devant la princesse en lui présentant le contenu du coffret. Il s'agissait de bijoux en or blanc ou jaune, incrustés de toutes sortes de joyaux colorés, opaques ou translucides, et taillés à la perfection. Certains semblaient même changer de couleur suivant l'angle de la lumière. La jeune fille remercia le jeune prince qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en croisant le regard de son interlocutrice. Sauron lança un bref regard à sa fille qui signifiait qu'elle avait réussi cette «épreuve», et qu'il était fier d'elle. En effet, son unique héritière était bien plus douée pour le combat et la magie que pour ce genre de manifestations diplomatiques. Au moins, elle comprenait les différents dialectes des invités, même si elle ne les parlait pas tous sans faire quelques fautes de grammaire ou mal prononcer l'accent.

Il y eut un banquet durant lequel Sauron et Herumor discutaient politique, avec quelques interventions d'Ellara qui sortit vite du débat car elle avait remarqué qu'Angamaitë avait un drôle d'air en discutant avec Orëanna. La reine sourit, même si elle ne pouvait ignorer son inquiétude.

Après le repas, vinrent les danses. Sauron et Ellara commencèrent, lui impressionnant en noir et argent, elle gracieuse et sensuelle dans le velours rouge brodé d'étoiles d'or de sa robe. Ses bijoux d'or et de rubis s'accordaient avec son teint mat, ses cheveux bruns coiffés de fines chaînes d'or incrustées de diamants rouges lui donnaient des airs de souveraine orientale. Elle était suffisamment belle pour deux, et plusieurs hommes avaient du mal à ne pas la regarder. Quant à sa fille, elle espérait lui ressembler un jour. D'autres invités se joignirent au ténébreux couple, et les deux souverains purent retourner à leurs places, discutant à voix basse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le timide Angamaitë demanda à Sauron l'autorisation d'inviter sa fille à danser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serra les dents, mais son épouse lui pressa doucement le bras et lui offrit un sourire apaisant. Alors il accepta, et les deux jeunes allèrent sur la piste de danse. Pour une princesse du Mordor, la fille de Sauron était plutôt lumineuse, avec sa robe vert d'eau brodée d'argent et de cristaux, ses cheveux bruns relevés en chignon et coiffés d'un diadème d'argent et d'émeraudes.

La fête finie, chacun se retira dans ses appartements. Les servantes d'Ellara venaient à peine de l'aider à mettre sa chemise de nuit que Sauron entra. La reine adressa un sourire mutin à son époux. Les servantes sortirent en s'inclinant devant le couple qui se fichait totalement de leur existence. Sauron embrassa passionnément son épouse, descendant ses mains sur sa taille et la pressant contre lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allongea la reine sur le lit et retira sa chemise de nuit.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Ellara était entourée des bras de son époux. Aucun d'eux ne dormait. Finalement, la reine brisa le silence :

-Notre fille a eu du succès aujourd'hui. Surtout auprès du jeune prince…

-Qu'il essaie encore de l'approcher. Seul un Ainu pourrait avoir un infime espoir de l'épouser.

-Ils sont jeunes, et elle est belle. C'est normal qu'il soit intéressé.

-Que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Elle lui est supérieure, qu'il n'oublie pas sa place.

Ellara gloussa, et Sauron se releva sur ses coudes, la surplombant.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Parce que mon père disait la même chose. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il m'a mis Toth sur le dos lorsque je suis partie : pour me chaperonner. Tous les pères ont cette réaction lorsque leur fille grandi et attire le regard d'un garçon. Mais viendra le jour où elle sera adulte et prête à s'unir. Ce serait injuste de la retenir, elle n'est pas une prisonnière de guerre.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

-Si, en tant que mère, je suis angoissée à l'idée que ma fille grandisse. Mais c'est une chose à laquelle on ne peut remédier, et il faudra s'y faire. Mais pas tout de suite.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ce jeune idiot n'a pas intérêt à la courtiser de nouveau. Tu sais, je suis heureux que Toth ait échoué dans sa mission.

Ellara sourit.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh que oui.

Il l'embrassa tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son épouse qui répondit à son baiser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée des quatre amis en Aman. Ils avaient ainsi commencé à apprendre l'Histoire, la géographie, les peuples et les langues de la Terre du Milieu. Rien qu'en voyant toutes les divisions des ethnies elfiques, Josh avait regretté l'absence d'ibuprofène. Il avait du mal à situer les Quendi, les Eldar, les Sindar, les Vanyar, les Noldor, les Teleri, les Calaquendi, les Moriquendi… Du coup, il faisait semblant de comprendre. La Terre du Milieu était dans une culture médiévale, ce qui aidait quand même à saisir certains éléments. Ils étudiaient la philosophie, différente de la philosophie terrienne à cause de l'impact de l'histoire, les arts, la médecine, la faune, la flore, le combat et l'astronomie. Ce dernier cours fut une sorte de déclic dans le cerveau d'Isis. Laissant son esprit divaguer sur les constellations, elle en vint à réfléchir aux signes du zodiaque, puis au calendrier occidental. Mais dans ce cas, si le monde n'était pas le même, comment pouvait-on avoir dans les deux des mois portant les noms latins de dieux antiques ou liés à la mythologie gréco-romaine (janvier, février, mars, avril, mai, juin), d'un dictateur et d'un empereur (juillet, août) ou tout simplement des termes latins (septembre, octobre, novembre, décembre) ?

Le calendrier tel qu'on le connaît aujourd'hui n'existe que depuis le Moyen Age, et encore il avait subi des modifications depuis, et tous les pays ne l'avaient pas adopté en même temps Le début de l'année fixé au 1er janvier n'était pas si vieux que ça, à l'échelle de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Pour les Romains, elle commençait au mois de mars et terminait en décembre, le dixième mois (du latin _decem_). Par contre, si l'année commençait en mars, Isis avait oublié pourquoi le dieu Janus aux deux visages regardait l'année qui se terminait et celle qui arrivait au mois de janvier auquel son nom a été donné. Et ça étonnerait beaucoup la jeune femme que le pape Grégoire le Grand soit allé en Terre du Milieu imposer l'organisation de l'année. Les nombres des jours étaient exactement les mêmes. Sur Terre, le premier empereur romain, Auguste, avait décidé que le mois qui porterait son nom (devenu août par la suite) ne devrait pas compter moins de jours que celui de César, le mois de juillet, qui en comptait trente et un. Cela expliquait le fait que février soit raccourci, n'ayant plus que vingt-huit jours. La planète faisait son tour complet du Soleil en trois cents soixante-cinq jours et douze heures, ce qui était la cause des années bissextiles tous les quatre ans, avec le vingt-neuf février. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi en était-il de même ici ? Et que dire des phases de la Lune, qui étaient carrément identiques.

Cependant, un certain point avait surpris Isis : c'était justement la place du Soleil par rapport à la planète. Ici, c'était la théorie géocentrique qui l'emportait : le Soleil tournant autour d'Arda, alors que Gaïa était dans une situation héliocentrique : les planètes tournant autour du Soleil. Mais en se rappelant la parenté d'Emily, elle garda ses réflexions pour elle. Au moins, ils ne disaient pas que la planète était plate… Quant à savoir si elle tournait sur elle-même, ce qui expliquait le même déroulement des saisons, c'était plus compliqué. Un autre changement lui donnait mal au crâne : l'écoulement du temps. S'ils avaient vécu onze ans sur Gaïa, comment se faisait-il que trois mille vingt-deux ans étaient passés sur Arda ? Le temps était-il plus rapide (comme dans Narnia), ou les voyages d'un monde à l'autre nécessitaient mille cinq cents cinq ans et six mois avant l'arrivée ? Quoique, ça ne pouvait être aussi exact, ils étaient morts un 16 juin pour se réveiller un 14 avril…

La jeune femme avait hésité à partager ses pensées avec ses amis, mais une fois qu'elle leur en fit part, ils restèrent sans voix. En effet, c'était beaucoup trop simple vu comme ça. La fille de Sauron en avait également discuté avec Ilmarë, qui lui avait avoué ne pas comprendre non plus. Mais ça faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences pour laisser tomber. A propos de coïncidences, la nature en elle-même avait de nombreuses similitudes. Les dragons n'existaient pas sur Terre, pas plus que les Ents, l'Elanor et le Niphredil, mais il y avait toujours les roses, les chats, les serpents et les chênes. D'un point de vue géologique, les deux mondes se partageaient l'existence des diamants, de l'or, du fer, des volcans et autres. Isis n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce domaine, mais pour elle, les planètes n'avaient pas strictement toutes les mêmes pierres. Les volcans, c'était une autre histoire. Mais qu'il existe une autre planète tellurique, avec de l'eau liquide (donc accueillant la vie), avec les mêmes formes et plus, une civilisation similaire, et des sciences ressemblantes, lui paraissait vraiment trop farfelu. Depuis longtemps l'Homme cherchait à connaître la réponse à cette question, aussi énigmatique que celle sur ce qu'il y a après la mort : sommes-nous seuls dans l'univers ? Pour l'instant, les travaux des scientifiques n'avaient détecté aucun corps céleste, satellite ou planète, apte à accueillir la vie. Mars était un cas à part, car tout ce qui aurait permis l'apparition de ne serait-ce qu'une bactérie avait disparu bien avant que l'Homme n'apparaisse. Et voilà que maintenant, elle, une jeune femme sans le moindre diplôme d'astrophysique, de biologie ou de quelque science que ce soit, découvrait un monde quasi-semblable au sien, mais quand même très différent. Ce n'était pas un monde absurde dans lequel un lapin blanc se plaint de son retard ou encore où un chat au large sourire disparaît au moment opportun, mais un monde sérieux, cohérent, dangereux.

Pour en revenir aux noms hérités du latin, les quatre Maiar avaient discuté des heures durant pour tenter de comprendre un détail : ils parlaient la même langue à Aman ! Certes, les Elfes avaient leurs propres dialectes, mais les Valar ne s'étaient pas adressés à eux dans leur langue, mais dans ce qu'ils appelaient le «langage commun», ou _westron_. Or, il s'agissait du même que celui qu'ils employaient sur Gaïa… Ils avaient finalement abandonné le débat, car le Maia chargé de leur culture linguistique était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

Heureusement, tous les cours n'étaient pas de telles prises de tête. Ceux d'arts, par exemple, tournaient toujours à l'amusement, et une fois par semaine, chacun chantait une chanson pour conclure la séance. C'étaient des moments de partage et de détente, avec des fous rires, des larmes et des cris scandalisés suivant les chansons choisies. Leur professeur enseignait des airs d'Arda, et en échange les quatre élèves lui apprenaient ceux de la Terre. Un jour, Isis, qui n'avait pas le moral, se mit à chanter ceci :

_Non, ne crois pas, fillette,  
Me retenir encore  
Dans tes rues sans violette,  
Dans ton triste décor.  
N'essaie pas de me suivre,  
Déserte mes rivages,  
Loin de toi, je veux vivre  
De plus beaux paysages._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_  
_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

_J'ai trop longtemps vécu_  
_Dans de pauvres ruelles,_  
_Trop longtemps attendu_  
_Un petit arc-en-ciel._  
_J'ai besoin de soleil_  
_Et d'horizons moins gris,_  
_Je veux voir les merveilles_  
_Que, près de toi, j'oublie._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_  
_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

_Je ne suis pas de ceux_  
_Que chasse la lumière,_  
_Et qui vivent heureux_  
_Un éternel hiver_  
_De l'amour je ne veux_  
_Que les filles des rivières,_  
_Lorsque j'aime les yeux,_  
_J'aime aussi la chaumière._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_  
_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

_Nos chemins se séparent,_  
_Entends, la vie m'appelle,_  
_Je quitte tes trottoirs_  
_Et tes grises dentelles._  
_Je pars pour des royaumes_  
_Où l'on m'attend peut-être,_  
_Où le bonheur embaume,_  
_Et donne un air de fête._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_  
_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

_Laisse-moi m'en aller,_  
_Je n'ai plus rien à dire,_  
_Mais si tu veux pleurer,_  
_N'essaie pas de sourire._  
_Retourne dans ta nuit,_  
_Au fond de tes faubourgs,_  
_Retourne dans l'ennui_  
_Qui habite tes jours._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_  
_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

Lorsque vint la fin, Isis ne put retenir ses larmes. Emily avait compris le choix de son amie : elle exprimait, à travers ces paroles vieilles de cinquante ans, son envie de rejeter ses souvenirs. Oublier, même le bonheur, pour ne plus souffrir. Après tout, ce serait si simple, si on pouvait ne rien ressentir, ne pas aimer, ne pas rire, pour ne pas regretter lorsque tout se termine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_16 juin 2026_

Le silence planait dans la rue. Devant les cadavres des manifestants, les soldats attendaient les ordres de leur supérieur. Mais Treynat était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le visage figé d'Isis, dont le front était percé d'une plaie noire coulante de rouge. Il ressentait une fascination malsaine pour cette image, et se mordit la langue pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Enfin ! Isis était enfin morte, écrasée sous son pied, soumise et affaiblie. Enfin il s'était débarrassé d'elle. Plus jamais cette petite salope ne pourrait le narguer rien qu'en existant. C'était un moment symbolique, un bon présage pour le militaire : le parti triomphant écrasait enfin ces rebelles terroristes qui souillaient le pays.

Treynat revint à la réalité et ordonna à ses hommes de dégager les corps. Bien entendu, ils ne seront jamais rendus aux familles, car leurs crimes leur ôtaient tous droits et identité. Empilés comme des sacs dans un camion, les cadavres furent conduits au milieu des bois pour finalement être entassés, colline de chair et de sang. Les soldats vidèrent un bidon d'essence et y mirent le feu. Une abominable odeur de chair brûlée envahit l'air, et une épaisse fumée s'éleva dans le ciel. L'un de ces soldats assistait pour la première fois à ça, et se retint de vomir pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses collègues plus habitués à cet acte. Certains même crachaient sur le bûcher en insultant les morts. Le jeune homme eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage d'un adolescent de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, à la tempe percée d'une balle et au bras arraché par l'explosion des grenades. Quelques heures plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre et d'os calcinés.

Dans l'indifférence, sous les injures, ces personnes avaient été dépouillées de leur humanité, ne devenant qu'un tas informe, une masse morte, dévorée par les flammes de la haine et du despotisme. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait pas la dernière. D'ici peu, les familles sauront ce qui est arrivé, assommées par les mots «traîtres à la Nation», «terroristes», «assassins»…

**Les réflexions sont toutes faites de tête, avec des souvenirs brumeux de lectures, jeux télévisés, vidéos et cours (ce qui explique le côté fouillis), alors s'il y a des bêtises, je m'en excuse. Moralité : ne jamais arrêter le latin. Mais ceux qui auront repéré des erreurs à s'arracher les cheveux, la case review est à leur entière disposition. Si l'astronomie vous intéresse, que vous aimez les podcasts et déconner avec les sciences, je vous conseille d'aller voir le Point Culture sur l'astronomie de LinksTheSun sur youtube.**

**Lorsque dans les fanfictions un OC se retrouve en Terre du Milieu, il y a deux écoles : la plus populaire est celle d'un monde à part, comme dans Star Wars. La deuxième, moins répandue (je ne prends en compte que les écrits français), décrit Arda comme le passé de notre monde. Mais si le deuxième cas pourrait justifier la similitude du calendrier (à condition de ne pas avoir de théorie trop scabreuse), le premier n'explique rien du tout. Pour la langue, le nouvel arrivant pourrait être «paramétré» pour parler la même que les habitants, mais cette histoire de similitudes de la nature et de l'année me perturbe. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais maintenant, je me rends compte que ce détail est trop «facile» par rapport à un monde totalement étranger. Je sais, c'est vraiment chercher la petite bête, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me compliquer la vie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention.**

**Je vais vous prévenir de suite : le début du chapitre contient des propos grossiers et choquants. Les mots de l'un des personnages sont à caractère homophobe. Je suis totalement contre l'homophobie, ce dialogue est une sorte de dénonciation. En voyant tous les fans de Yaoi/Yuri inscrits sur le site, je me doute bien que certains lecteurs pensent la même chose que moi sur le sujet. Maintenant que vous savez ce qui vous attend, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9

_Laisse-moi m'en aller,  
Je n'ai plus rien à dire,  
Mais si tu veux pleurer,  
N'essaie pas de sourire._

Renaud, _Petite fille des sombres rues_

_19 décembre 2022_

On était en fin d'après-midi, et la neige commençait à tomber sur la ville, au bonheur des enfants et au malheur des automobilistes. Dans le centre-ville, beaucoup de monde se pressait d'une boutique à l'autre pour terminer les achats de Noël. Derrière les vitrines, les guirlandes illuminaient le goudron ou le pavé des rues. Sur les places, de grands sapins en plastique et en métal trônaient fièrement. A chaque lampadaire les décorations aux motifs traditionnels de flocons, d'étoiles ou de houx scintillaient comme des constellations dorées, blanches, vertes et rouges.

Josh et Isis, qui s'étaient promenés dans les rues pour se changer les idées après une longue semaine de cours, lui en fac de droit, elle en prépa littéraire, entrèrent dans un bar. Il y faisait chaud, et l'ambiance était conviviale. Les deux amis s'assirent à une table et commandèrent des boissons. Non loin d'eux, accoudés au comptoir, des demis en main, des hommes qui devaient être les habitués, discutaient avec des vois renforcées par l'alcool.

-Mon fils vient d'intégrer l'armée permanente, lança l'un d'entre eux. Il est la fierté de la famille. Je le vois déjà général !

Isis et Josh, qui avaient entendu, échangèrent un regard blasé. Un autre des clients vida sa bière cul-sec et commanda immédiatement un whisky, puis un autre, pendant que ses compères continuaient la discussion. C'est lorsqu'il commença à bien être éméché qu'il intervint dans la discussion :

-Notre chef d'Etat est bien, mais incohérent : il veut défoncer les pédés, mais il oublie que dans son gouvernement, il y a aussi de vrais enculés !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, avant d'être interrompus par un bruyant raclement de chaise. Ils se tournèrent vers Isis qui s'était levée et avançait dans leur direction, une flamme furieuse dans les yeux.

-Ça te fait marrer ?

Il n'y avait plus aucun son. Josh se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la calmer.

-Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens, on s'en va…

La jeune femme se dégagea et approcha un peu plus. Le client vit alors les yeux de son interlocutrice changer : des yeux de chats nimbés de flammes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent leur aspect initial. Il déglutit, terrifié par ce changement et se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas le verre de trop.

-Tu as un problème, petite ?

-Toi, tu vas en avoir de sérieux. Tu trouves ça drôle ? C'est amusant pour toi cette situation ?

-Isis, avertit Josh, arrête, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Ne perds pas ton temps avec cet abruti.

Il sortit un billet de sa poche, le tendit au barman en lui disant de garder la monnaie et conduisit son amie dehors sous les regards des clients. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, elle explosa :

-Pourquoi tu es intervenu ? J'allais lui exploser sa sale gueule à ce connard !

-Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Il a dit ce mot, tu l'as entendu comme moi !

Elle pleura, vaincue, et Josh l'attira contre lui. Le jeune homme sentit lui aussi les larmes piquer ses yeux. Cinq mois que le drame les avait tous frappés. Cinq mois qu'Isis n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, parlant peu, fragile.

-Elle était innocente, et elle aimait, hoqueta la jeune femme contre le manteau noir et humide de larmes de son ami. Ils l'ont tuée pour avoir aimé ! Ils l'ont tuée à cause de ça. Ces monstres ne veulent que la haine, ce sont des barbares !

_Cinq mois plus tôt_

C'était un lundi matin. Les vacances venaient de commencer, et Isis et Lenka avaient terminé leur première année de prépa littéraire. Désormais, deux mois entiers bien plus tranquilles s'offraient à elles. C'est le Soleil à travers les volets entrouverts qui les réveilla. Isis ouvrit les yeux, et tourna le dos à la lumière. A côté d'elle, Lenka bâilla.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à Isis.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait ce qu'il faut pour ça, répondit sa petite amie avec un sourire mutin.

La rouquine sourit à son tour et passa au-dessus de la brune. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et Lenka descendit sur le menton, la gorge de son amante qui se cambra en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elles ne se décidèrent enfin à se lever que bien plus tard. Sortant de cette mer de tissu qu'était devenu leur lit, elles s'habillèrent en discutant doucement. Lenka choisit une robe droite arc-en-ciel, coiffa ses longs cheveux lisses, ajouta des fausses mèches bleues, un collier dont les deux pendentifs représentaient le symbole féminin en strass rouges, et quelques bracelets noirs. Isis opta pour un short déchiré à carreaux noirs, gris et blancs, un débardeur noir griffé de rouge et se fit une tresse africaine partant presque du front. Son collier noir clouté enfin fermé, elle suivit Lenka dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Les propriétaires du vaste appartement étaient les parents de la rouquine, qui le prêtaient à leur fille et ses amis pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs études, les établissements étant proches. Il comportait une cuisine, un salon-salle à manger, une salle de bain et quatre chambres. Décoré dans des couleurs claires et douces, percé de fenêtres orientées par rapport au Soleil, le logement restait lumineux en toutes circonstances.

Elles étaient, malgré l'heure tardive, les premières arrivées dans la cuisine. Josh vint quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux encore à moitié fermés par la fatigue. En guise de salutation, un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Emily et Adrien les rejoignirent, et tous les cinq étaient enfin réunis. Le petit déjeuner se déroulait toujours ainsi : avec des rires, des blagues, et parfois des sujets plus sérieux (mais ça, ils évitaient). Ce jour-là, Lenka et Isis avaient prévu de le passer à se promener en ville, aller au cinéma… Elles étaient contentes de pouvoir passer toute une journée sous le Soleil.

C'est au bout d'un certain temps qu'Isis remarqua les regards des passants vers Lenka. Observant sa petite amie, elle comprit ce qui choquait :

-Chérie, chuchota-t-elle, je crois que ta robe exprime trop tes choix à leur goût.

-Je me fous complètement de ce que pensent les vieilles bigotes et les lèche-culs du parti.

Depuis quelques semaines, une loi terrible pour les deux filles avait été votée *(ou imposée, ça revenait au même, maintenant) : toute relation entre personnes du même sexe était désormais illégale. Alors que depuis une dizaine d'années le mariage homosexuel avait été finalement accepté, le voilà révoqué. Depuis, chaque jour, des émeutes avaient lieu, réprimées dans la violence. Mais les médias n'en disaient que très peu, et il était possible que plusieurs personnes aient trouvé la mort. Mais malgré tout ça, les politiciens ne voulaient rien savoir. Il y en avait quelques uns, membres de l'opposition, qui tentaient courageusement de relancer le débat, faire annuler la loi. Mais aucun n'y parvenait, malgré leur volonté. Ceux qui exprimaient publiquement leur désaccord, avec «récidive», se trouvaient du jour au lendemain accusés d'un quelconque crime, obligés de démissionner, ou carrément disparaissaient.

Isis admirait le courage de son amour, mais ressentait également une très grande peur. Elles pouvaient un jour où l'autre être arrêtées. Mais cela signifierait la trahison d'Emily. En effet, la blonde était à leur connaissance la seule personne au courant. Si d'autres l'avaient deviné, elles pouvaient craindre le pire.

La brune se rendit compte qu'elles étaient suivies, à moins de devenir paranoïaque. Mais cet homme au chapeau noir avait un itinéraire bien trop semblable à celui des deux filles pour ne pas se poser de question. Elles accélérèrent le pas, jusqu'à se perdre dans la foule et le semer. Puis elles empruntèrent une rue piétonne où elles purent marcher plus calmement. C'est alors que le téléphone d'Isis sonna. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, la jeune femme s'excusa auprès de Lenka qui lui fit un sourire de compréhension avant d'aller vers la boulangerie acheter des viennoiseries. Concentrée par sa conversation téléphonique, Isis ne vit pas que l'inconnu au chapeau noir les avait retrouvées. Lorsque Lenka sortit de la boulangerie, son sachet en papier à la main, elle lâcha son achat et s'écroula sur le sol. Isis raccrocha et se précipita vers sa petite amie qui appuyait ses mains sur son abdomen. Une flaque de sang commençait à se former sous elle.

L'homme au chapeau noir, depuis la fenêtre de l'appartement qui lui servait de planque, observait la scène en fumant une cigarette, satisfait, son pistolet équipé d'un silencieux posé à côté de lui.

Isis tentait de rassurer Lenka qui gémissait de douleur, le temps que les secours arrivent. Des badauds se rassemblaient au fur et à mesure, formant un cercle bourdonnant autour des deux étudiantes.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, souffla Isis entre deux sanglots.

-Non, souffla la rousse. Tu le sais. C'est fini. Je souffre trop…

-Les secours arrivent, ils vont te sauver !

-C'est trop tard. Je ne veux pas vivre ce qui arrivera bientôt. C'est mieux de partir maintenant.

-Non ! Ne renonce pas, Lenka, s'il te plaît !

-Sois heureuse, mon amour. Ne les laisse pas gagner, ne les laisse pas t'avoir. Tu y arriveras.

Isis prit Lenka dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

-Je refuse de laisser tomber, sanglota la brune. Mais reste en vie toi aussi. Je t'en supplie !

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent enfin, ils découvrirent une jeune femme brune serrant contre elle le corps d'une rousse à la robe tâchée de sang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_14 avril 3012, Troisième Age_

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que les quatre Maiar s'étaient réveillés à Valinor. Ils avaient beaucoup changé durant le temps qui s'était écoulé. Les garçons avaient recréé des liens avec leurs familles, même si leur départ pour la Terre du Milieu était un sujet sensible, Emily discutait souvent avec Ilmarë, et il arrivait qu'Isis parle avec Aulë et Yavanna. La jeune rousse avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ses sentiments envers les Valar, et avait appris à ne plus les haïr. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle les adorait, mais elle les respectait, et même les remerciait. Il fallait l'admettre, ça lui ferait mal au cœur de dire adieu à Aulë qui lui avait beaucoup appris et à Yavanna à qui elle pardonnait son choix de lui faire quitter l'île. La Valië de la nature doutait de plus en plus de sa décision, à mesure que le temps passait.

Une nuit, Isis ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle sentait une présence dans la pièce, et cela l'inquiétait. Son instinct la poussa à marcher sur le balcon, où le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort. Une silhouette brumeuse apparut devant elle, couleur de nacre, avant de prendre plus de couleurs et de formes. Sous les yeux surpris d'Isis, Lenka était ici, à Valinor.

-Putain, souffla Isis.

-Quel accueil, répondit l'apparition d'un ton amusé.

Isis se souvint comment respirer. Sans réfléchir, elle voulut poser la main sur la joue de Lenka, mais elle ne fit que la traverser. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, la Maia recula.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est Mandos qui m'envoie, répondit Lenka. Emily et les garçons s'inquiètent pour toi, et les Valar aussi. Au début, j'avais du mal à croire toute cette histoire, mais ils m'ont bien expliqué la situation. Je n'étais toujours pas en paix après ma mort, et Mandos m'a expliqué que c'était lié au fait que tu n'avais pas fait ton deuil. Je suis désolée que tu ais autant souffert…

-Comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi. C'est cruel, mais notre toute dernière conversation se fera de façon formelle, sans preuve de cet amour qui nous a unies pendant un temps. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aimé, et je suis même heureuse d'être partie ainsi. Mais toi, tu es encore en vie. Tu peux encore te construire un avenir, rencontrer quelqu'un. Ne te ferme pas aux autres, ma chérie. Je suis le passé, tu dois me laisser, et te tourner vers l'avenir.

-Ce sera dur…

Isis fondit en larmes, et Lenka la serra dans ses bras, même si sa petite amie ne put ressentir qu'un souffle glacé.

-Je sais que ce sera dur, mais il faudra garder la tête haute. Je veux te savoir heureuse, non pas triste comme tu l'es depuis toutes ces années. Ce qui est arrivé durant les sept ans précédant votre mort à tous les quatre est assez éprouvant pour ne pas y rester bloqué. N'ais pas peur lorsque les autres te proposeront leur aide. Ne fuis pas lorsque l'on voudra te donner de l'amour. Car si au début c'est facile, après, tu en souffriras encore plus. Tu promets de te relever, et de laisser la lumière revenir ?

-Oui, Lenka, je le promets. Mais jamais je ne t'oublierai.

-Tant que ça ne t'empêche pas d'être heureuse. Il nous faut nous dire adieu, à présent. C'est définitif.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, lèvres de chair contre lèvres de vent, puis dans un dernier souffle Lenka disparut. Isis sentit qu'un poids s'était détaché d'elle. Fatiguée mais résolue à tenir sa promesse, elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et pleura longtemps. D'abord de tristesse et de douleur, contre la mort, l'injustice, puis de soulagement d'avoir revu Lenka une dernière fois, de la savoir désormais libre et en paix. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent.

***Malheureusement en partie inspiré de faits réels…**

**Je vous entends de là : «Comment diantre Isis a-t-elle fait le lien entre la mort de Lenka et le parti au pouvoir ? Comment l'homme au chapeau noir connaissait-il leur secret alors qu'Emily ne les a pas trahies ? Et qui était-il pour se mêler de ça ?». Je ne développerai pas ce point, mais gardez ceci en tête : lorsqu'une police politique veut des informations, elle les trouve. Isis l'a sûrement compris en partie grâce à sa nature de magicienne, même si, comme pour les trois autres, ses pouvoirs étaient bloqués.**

**Ce chapitre, plus court que les précédents, m'a déchiré le cœur. Et vous ? Reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention. Jack Dawson appartient à James Cameron.**

**Nouveau bond dans le temps, onze mois après les adieux définitifs d'Isis et de Lenka (qui ne réapparaîtra pas, sauf peut-être dans des flashbacks). C'est ce qui explique le léger changement du résumé : le Yuri, c'est fini pour cette histoire. Mais rassurez-vous, notre chère petite princesse du Mordor trouvera quand même l'amour. Un jour, peut-être. Ah, et il y aura un peu plus d'humour dans ce chapitre.**

**Lecteurs du **_**Silmarillion**_**, ne m'en voulez pas trop pour les commentaires sur Fëanor, s'il vous plaît, vous serez mignons. Sachez aussi que je n'ai rien contre les Noldor, alors les réflexions subjectives des personnages sont uniquement des allusions aux travers de Fëanor et de ses fils.**

**Petit rappel des noms des personnages :**

**Adrien = Baldwin**

**Emily = Sarika**

**Isabelle = Orëanna**

**Josh = Erasyl**

Chapitre 10

**_Sail away, it's time to leave _**_  
__(Je naviguerai au loin, il est l'heure de partir) __  
_**_Rainy days are yours to keep _**_  
__(Tu peux garder les jours pluvieux) __  
_**_Fade away, the night is calling my name _**_  
__(Je m'efface, la nuit m'appelle par mon nom) __  
_**_You will stay, I'll sail away _**_  
__(Tu resteras, je naviguerai au loin)_

The Rasmus, _Sail Away_

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois aux quatre Maiar pour se préparer à quitter les Terres Immortelles. Cette idée les angoissait, car ils savaient le monde qu'ils trouveraient particulièrement dangereux. Ils avaient appris ce qu'il fallait pour l'affronter, mais ce n'était que de la théorie, ils ne pouvaient se défaire de cette peur. Isis était la plus terrifiée. En effet, elle avait tout à craindre si l'on découvrait son identité. Heureusement, Emily avait pensé à tout : officiellement, elle serait Isilmë, sa sœur aînée.

Ils mirent du temps à préparer leurs affaires, tout trier pour finalement choisir quoi emporter et quoi laisser. Les armes et les affaires de rechange étaient indispensables. Mais ils avaient aussi quelques effets personnels qui avaient trop de significations pour ne pas les emporter.

Isis avait dû dire adieu à ses chères Rangers. Mais, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Adrien, si elle ne les avait pas portées tous les jours et fait toutes sortes d'expéditions avec, elle les aurait encore. Comprenant à quel point cette perte à première vue superficielle était symbolique pour son amie, Josh les avait montrées à un cordonnier Noldo très renommé en lui demandant de les reproduire, et qu'il mettrait le prix qu'il faudrait. L'Elfe, au début intrigué, avait ouvert ses yeux gris si grands qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Mais il s'était mis au travail en s'abstenant de poser la moindre question, et quelques jours plus tard, une paire neuve, bien plus résistante et confortable que l'originale, fut prête. Josh offrit les nouvelles chaussures avec un cirage spécial à Isis deux mois avant le départ.

Maintenant que le moment fatidique approchait, il leur fallait aussi se préparer à faire leurs adieux. Et ça, ce serait terrible. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec d'autres Maiar, comme Ilmarë et Nerida, mais ils avaient aussi rencontré Melian dans les jardins de Lorien. L'ancienne reine des Elfes était pleine de sagesse et de bons conseils, ce qui leur manquerait une fois partis. «Surtout la sagesse», fit remarquer Josh un soir.

-Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées ainsi, dit Aulë à Isis la veille du départ.

-Moi aussi, mais avec le temps, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je serai quand même partie, si on m'avait laissé le choix. Pour comprendre mes origines.

-Vous vous seriez approchée du Mordor ?

-C'est possible.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me permettre de vous donner un conseil : tant que vous le pouvez, n'allez pas dans ce pays maudit.

-C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Croyez-moi, vous avez assez vécu de choses injustes et terribles pour en subir d'autres. Malheureusement, la Terre du Milieu est un endroit dangereux, et plusieurs fois vous y ferez de mauvaises rencontres.

Le jour du départ, aucun des quatre jeunes Maiar ne prononça un mot. Après trois ans à vivre dans le Royaume Bienheureux, ils s'en allaient pour la Terre du Milieu, où leur avenir serait plus incertain que jamais. C'est le cœur lourd qu'ils embarquèrent, et leur regard ne quitta pas Aman tant qu'elle était visible. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et chacun posa son sac dans sa cabine. Une fois les légers bagages «rangés», ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont, admirant la beauté du vaisseau à la proue en forme de cygne. Dire que Fëanor et ses fils en avaient fait un barbecue d'autres navires aussi élégants sans le moindre scrupule, des millénaires auparavant… L'Esprit du Feu, le plus doué des Noldor, avait dû être bercé trop près du mur. Ceci expliquait cela.

Le voyage dura plusieurs jours et sans le moindre incident. A part le fait qu'Emily découvrit de façon brutale qu'elle avait le mal de mer. Isis essaya de la détendre en lui racontant le film _Piranhas_. Mais lorsqu'elle vint au moment où une baigneuse se faisait dévorer de l'intérieur par l'un de ces sympathiques poissons avant qu'il ne ressorte par la bouche, la jeune blonde termina de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac par-dessus la rambarde.

-Et ça te fait rire, hoqueta la jeune femme.

-C'était trop tentant, répondit la rousse.

-Sadique.

-Petite nature.

Josh au contraire s'amusait comme un enfant, se postant à la proue, levant les bras parallèles au sol et criant «Je suis le roi du Monde !». Depuis, ses amis l'appelèrent Jack Dawson jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. Coïncidence, il avait même vu des dauphins.

Quant à Adrien, il discutait souvent avec les membres de l'équipage lorsqu'ils avaient le temps de répondre à ses questions. Après tout, par sa mère, le jeune homme appartenait aussi au peuple des Teleri. Mais si la journée il était souriant et semblait heureux d'être parmi les siens pour quelques jours, la nuit, il se sentait mal. Dans sa vie terrienne, il avait grandi avec des parents séparés, ne voyant son père que très rarement. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, il aurait voulu rencontrer son vrai père, mais jamais Salmar ne vint lui parler. Les deux autres Maiar d'Ulmo, Ossë et Uinen, ne se firent pas remarquer non plus. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins la mer restait calme.

Ils débarquèrent à Mithlond, les Havres Gris, après trois semaines de navigation. C'est donc le 5 mai 3013 du Troisième Age que les quatre Maiar arrivèrent en Terre du Milieu.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Emily en détaillant le port elfique.

Si ses trois amis ne dirent rien, ils ne pouvaient néanmoins qu'être d'accord. Dans leur précédente vie, lorsqu'on leur parlait de port, ils voyaient tout de suite les bateaux en fer, l'océan pollué, ils imaginaient les odeurs de poisson, de carburant. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils avaient déjà eu cette impression en embarquant, mais les sensations restaient toujours aussi fortes.

Un Elfe vint les accueillir, les interrompant dans leur contemplation. En le voyant, Isis se demandait si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. En effet, le nouveau venu avait une barbe ! Pendant qu'elle remuait toutes sortes d'interrogations dans sa tête, Adrien tendit au barbu un parchemin comportant le sceau de Valinor, et en profita pour présenter le groupe :

-Je suis Baldwin, fils de Salmar. Voici Sarika et Isilmë, filles de Tilion, et Erasyl, fils d'Eönwë.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, sourit l'Elfe. Croyez-vous que ma mémoire me fasse défaut ? C'est moi qui vous ai accueillis, comme aujourd'hui, lorsque le Deuxième Age touchait à sa fin. Vous étiez à cette époque chargés par les Valar d'une importante mission. Et vous, Seigneur Baldwin, pensez-vous que je puisse oublier aussi facilement un parent ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Adrien semblait totalement perdu. Cet étrange Elfe était de sa famille ? Ou alors, faisait-il allusion à leur appartenance commune au peuple des Teleri ?

-Suivez-moi, les invita l'Elfe. Vous devez être fatigués après votre voyage.

Il les guida vers des appartements où ils purent poser leurs affaires et se changer. Une fois prêts, ils le rejoignirent dans son bureau comme il le leur avait demandé.

-Bien, après lecture du message des Valar, il me paraît urgent de mettre les choses au point. D'après ce parchemin, vous avez perdu la mémoire, oubliant jusqu'à vos propres identités.

Les quatre amis opinèrent, tout en songeant que cette honte aurait pu leur être épargnée. Fort heureusement, l'Elfe n'exprima pas son opinion, ni le moindre sentiment.

-Vous devez savoir que depuis ces dernières années, la Terre du Milieu est devenue un endroit hostile, que beaucoup d'Elfes désertent. L'ombre revient, une menace plane de nouveau. Ne révélez à personne vos véritables identités.

«Encore ?» songea Isis.

-Faites-vous passer pour de simples Elfes. Seigneur Baldwin, vous restez un Teler, mais vous autres, il va falloir mentir un petit peu. Dame Sarika, vous passeriez très bien pour une Sinda, cependant il faudra modifier votre nom. Que diriez-vous de Mîrsíla ? Quant à vous deux, Dame Isilmë et Seigneur Erasyl, ce serait plus crédible de vous faire passer pour des Noldor.

«Ouf, il n'y aura pas à changer complètement d'identité, finalement».

-Excusez-moi, Seigneur… Euh…

-Círdan, Dame Sarika.

-Seigneur Círdan, pourquoi Isilmë ne reste-t-elle pas ma sœur dans votre plan ?

Elle avait hésité à ajouter «tordu», mais s'était ravisée au dernier moment.

-C'est une question de clichés, répondit la concernée. Beaucoup de Sindar sont blonds. Et les Noldor sont reconnus par leurs cheveux noirs. Or, je suis rousse. Et des Noldor roux, même si c'est plus rare, ça s'est déjà vu.

-Mouais, et même un peu trop, cracha Adrien*. En fait, c'est vraiment une couleur maudite.

-Qui s'intéresse à ce genre de détails ? intervint Josh.

-Tu sais qu'il existe des endroits appelés musées, et dans lesquels on expose des tableaux, répondit Isis avec un sourire hypocrite. J'espère ne rien t'apprendre là-dessus.

Josh sourit, et Adrien ricana.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Ma chérie, répondit Emily, ta réplique hautaine et méprisante est exactement ce qu'on attend d'une Noldo.

-C'est spirituel, dites donc !

-Décidément, tu es une excellente comédienne.

Isis soupira, renonçant à discuter davantage. Círdan interrompit la discussion :

-Jeunes gens, vos noms sont tous en quenya. Or, cette langue fut interdite par le roi Elu Thingol au Premier Age, lorsqu'il apprit les méfaits des fils de Fëanor. La langue des Noldor a fini par disparaître de l'usage quotidien, remplacée par celle des Sindar.

-Oui, répondit Adrien, et alors ?

-Alors vous devriez vous aussi modifier vos noms, et pas seulement Dame Sarika. Voici ce que ça donnerait : Baldwin devient Galwin, Isilmë devient Ithilwen. Quant au votre, Erasyl, il ne change pas.

-Pistonné, se moqua gentiment Isis.

En effet, la jeune femme cumulait quatre prénoms : Orëanna, Isabelle, Isilmë, et maintenant Ithilwen. Emily, en plus de son nom terrien, en avait deux : Sarika et Mîrsíla. De même pour Adrien : Baldwin et Galwin. Josh n'avait qu'Erasyl, mais c'était déjà un changement.

-Pour éviter de nous trahir, proposa Adrien, nous devrions commencer dès maintenant à nous parler avec nos noms sindarins.

-Ce serait plus sage, appuya Círdan. Que comptez-vous faire, à présent ? La lettre des Valar ne parle pas d'une quelconque mission.

-Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, répondit Emily. Il s'agit d'un choix, pas d'un ordre.

-Avec les temps qui courent ? C'est parfaitement imprudent.

«Comme si ça pouvait nous arrêter», songea Josh.

Dans les bois de la Lothlorien, sous le ciel nocturne masqué par les branches fournies des mellyrn, Dame Galadriel interrogeait son miroir. Dans la vasque d'argent, elle versa minutieusement l'eau contenue dans un pichet de cristal. La surface se troubla un instant, puis des formes et des couleurs apparurent. Finalement, elle vit une femme d'une grande beauté se dessiner. L'inconnue avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés de manière compliquée avec des tresses mêlées de fils d'or. Elle portait un diadème d'or et de rubis. Vêtue comme une reine, elle était assise sur un trône noir dans une salle obscure. Une autre personne, recouverte d'un long manteau noir, s'approcha de la belle femme et s'inclina en lui tendant un petit objet doré. L'image changea, et la même femme, de dos cette fois, tendait un anneau d'or à un immense œil nimbé de flammes. La vision s'arrêta à ce moment-là.

Galadriel baissa la tête, soupirant avec lassitude. La Terre du Milieu était condamnée.

***Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le **_**Silmarillion**_**, voici une version abrégée des évènements : avant le Premier Age, Morgoth, qui vivait dans une sorte de liberté conditionnelle à Valinor, tua Finwë, le roi des Noldor, et vola les Silmarils. Il s'agissait de trois joyaux que Fëanor, le fils aîné de Finwë, avait créés. Puis Melkor s'enfuit vers sa forteresse, qui se trouvait au Nord des Terres du Milieu, et Fëanor jura de se venger. Il partit, accompagné de ses sept fils, malgré les mises en garde des Valar. Problème, pour accéder aux Terres du Milieu, il fallait des bateaux. Seulement, les marins Teleri d'Alqualondë refusèrent de les leur céder. Fëanor étant **_**légèrement**_** dégénéré sur les bords, il déclencha le premier Massacre Fratricide (il y en a eu trois, en tout). Les Noldor partirent à bord des navires acquis en versant le sang d'autres Elfes. Donc, en tant que Teler, la colère d'Adrien est tout à fait compréhensible. Il n'est pas «roussiste», il fait juste référence à trois des fils de Fëanor : l'aîné Maedhros et les deux plus jeunes, les jumeaux Amrod et Amras, étaient roux.**

**Review ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : La Terre du Milieu, son histoire, ses habitants, ses lieux, ses dialectes et autres particularités appartiennent à Tolkien. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention. La Chambre des Secrets appartient à Rowling.**

**Pour éviter les confusions, les personnages seront désignés par leurs noms sindarins. Les mots en italique sont dans cette langue.**

**Adrien = Galwin**

**Emily = Mîrsila**

**Isabelle = Ithilwen**

**Josh = Erasyl**

**ATTENTION ! Il y a une scène sanglante dans ce chapitre (séparée du reste par une ligne de XxX), le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Je ne pousserai pas non plus le malsain jusqu'à mes propres limites, car ce n'est pas mon but de faire du **_**torture-porn**_**, mais ladite scène me met personnellement très mal à l'aise. Sur ce, si vous êtes sensibles, vous savez ce qui vous attend. Ah, et là encore, connaître le **_**Silmarillion**_** est vivement conseillé, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, demandez et j'explique.**

Chapitre 11

_Les Orcs à droite et les Elfes à gauche__  
__Massacrons-nous dans la taverne__  
__Y en a qui disent que la danse c'est moche__  
__Mais tout ça c'est des balivernes !__  
_

Pen of Chaos, _Massacrons-nous dans la taverne_

En tant que patron de l'auberge du Poney Fringant, Prosper Poiredebeurré se devait d'avoir les nerfs solides. Tout d'abord, le métier en lui-même n'était pas de tout repos : la clientèle était nombreuse, ce qui signifiait qu'une fois la soirée bien avancée et les boissons un peu trop consommées, les bagarres étaient fréquentes. Résultat, des blessés, des vols, et des morceaux de meubles retrouvés à des endroits improbables, comme une chaise accrochée au lustre… Heureusement, ces incidents étaient rares, et les clients savaient se tenir un minimum. Le deuxième problème était la localisation. Le village de Bree se trouvait à un carrefour, donc de nombreux voyageurs et personnages plus louches les uns que les autres venaient chaque jour. Et les villageois étaient quelque peu réfractaires aux étrangers. Comme si les Rôdeurs ne suffisaient pas…

C'est à la fin du mois de mai 3013 que quatre étranges clients entrèrent dans l'auberge. La nuit commençait à tomber, et il pleuvait à verses. Les nouveaux venus retirèrent leurs capuches trempées et s'assirent à une table libre, la plus proche du feu possible. En s'approchant d'eux pour prendre leur commande, Prosper vit qu'il s'agissait d'Elfes, deux hommes et deux femmes. Le plus grand avait les cheveux noirs et ondulés, coupés aux épaules, le teint très pâle et les yeux bleu foncé. Le visage du deuxième, plus taillé, était encadré d'une chevelure châtaine longue jusqu'à la bas du cou et raide. La femme face à celui-ci avait le visage le plus doux, comme fait de porcelaine. Ses cheveux lisses cascadaient contre le dossier de sa chaise, brillant de leur couleur argent. Et enfin, la deuxième femme avait un visage triangulaire aux traits fins. Ses cheveux roux cuivré étaient coiffés en une tresse si serrée qu'elle ressemblait à une corde enflammée, et ses grands yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Prosper.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui commandent de l'eau, ou des vins rares, mais en fait…

-Une bière chacun, répondit la blonde avec l'accent très marqué de sa propre langue.

Dès que l'aubergiste fut parti, l'Elfe aux cheveux châtains et raides se pencha vers ses amis.

-_C'est quand même idiot : nous avons été tellement habitués au sindarin que nous ne comprenons plus qu'à peine le langage commun. Depuis que les Valar nous ont "paramétrés", en fait. C'est perturbant de parler une deuxième langue en aussi peu de temps comme si on la connaissait depuis toujours, et d'en oublier un peu son langage d'origine. En entendant le Westron, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cours de langue vivante du lycée._

Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête. Durant les trois précédentes années, tous les cours qu'ils avaient suivis s'étaient à moitié déroulés en sindarin.

-_Tiens, _continua l'autre aux ondulations noires,_ ça me fait penser que même sur le bateau et aux Havres Gris, lorsqu'on parlait à quelqu'un, c'était aussi en sindarin. Nous sommes donc des boulets au point de parler une autre langue sans nous en rendre compte ?_

-_Faut faire attention, sinon on risque d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets,_ plaisanta la rouquine.

Les trois autres sourirent, et l'aubergiste revint avec les quatre pintes qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'occuper de ses autres clients.

-_Ça m'avait manqué, _soupira l'Elfe aux cheveux châtains._ Valinor, c'est bien sympa, mais s'il y avait eu de la bière, ça aurait été encore mieux._

-_Galwin ?_ interrogea la blonde.

-_Oui ?_

-_Ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un seigneur Teler._

-_Belle imitation de Círdan, ma chère Mîrsila._

-_Merci. Mais je suis injuste avec lui, il nous a aidés, après tout…_

-_A ce propos,_ intervint le brun,_ comment pensez-vous que ce Saroumane va nous accueillir ?_

-_Je n'en sais rien,_ soupira Mîrsila,_ mais il y a une chance sur deux qu'il nous jette dehors en hurlant._

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

-_Ithilwen est avec nous._

-_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_ soupira la rouquine.

-_Saroumane, avant d'être l'un des Istari, était un Maia d'Aulë du nom de Curumo. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il comprenne ta parenté avec Sauron._

Ithilwen, les coudes sur la table, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Les trois autres la regardèrent en silence, attendant une réaction plus en accord avec sa personnalité. Comme exploser sa choppe sur la table et quitter l'auberge. Sans payer. Finalement, elle se redressa en porta sa boisson à ses lèvres, le tout dans le calme le plus complet.

-_Il faut croire que ça me poursuivra toujours. Mais il serait plus sage de nous en tenir à ceci : ne révéler nos véritables identités qu'à Elrond, Galadriel et Gandalf. Je fais une confiance totale à Círdan, même si c'est dur à avouer._

-_Mais Saroumane est le chef du Conseil Blanc,_ objecta Erasyl.

-_Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et Círdan non plus. D'ailleurs, ça devrait être Gandalf qui dirige le Conseil, avec l'appui de Galadriel. S'il a refusé, Saroumane a pris la place. Non, il ne m'inspire pas confiance._

Les autres restèrent silencieux, approuvant ses paroles. Mais elle s'exposait à un terrible danger. Et si Saroumane la dénonçait ? Même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal ? Après tout, les trois Elfes n'avaient pas envie que le Conseil Blanc s'intéresse trop à eux. Ce serait gênant, et dangereux pour tout le monde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_459, Premier Age, Tol-in-Gaurhoth_

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sauron avait conquis l'île de Tol Sirion, avant de changer son nom en Tol-in-Gaurhoth, l'île des Loups-garous. Quatre années que la belle Ellara, puissante sorcière âgée aujourd'hui d'à peine un quart de siècle, était aux ordres de Morgoth. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de la tester, lui avait ordonné de suivre son lieutenant dans la conquête de l'île, pour qu'après il puisse la former dans les arts les plus sombres de la Magie. Quant à son mentor, Toth, il dut rester à Angband, et y être surveillé. Morgoth croyait sur le moment que retenir le vieux magicien ferait pression sur Ellara, mais en réalité, la jeune femme en était soulagée. Elle ne supportait plus de l'avoir toujours sur le dos, et ce parce que son père le lui avait ordonné.

Dans l'une des salles de l'ancienne Minas Tirith*, curieusement épargnée par la violence de la bataille, se trouvait un bassin rond d'environ six mètre de diamètre, profond jusqu'aux épaules d'un homme moyen et bordé de sept marches. Le sol était dans un dallage du même bleu ciel que les murs et le plafond en arches. Avant la prise de l'île, ce lieu devait être un havre de paix. Mais aujourd'hui, il servait pour quelques sombres et écœurants exercices de Magie d'Ellara. La sorcière, justement, entra dans la salle bleue d'un pas sûr. Agenouillés autour du bassin se trouvaient de nombreux prisonniers Elfes, terrifiés de se trouver dans la même pièce que cette femme à la sinistre réputation. Ils n'osaient lever les yeux vers elle, mais si l'un d'eux l'avait fait, il aurait vu qu'elle tenait une dague spéciale.

Un à un, elle leur fit pencher la tête vers le bassin et les égorgea tout en leur ouvrant la chair des bras. La lame tranchait la peau et les veines, indifférente aux supplications, aux larmes et aux gémissements de peur et de douleur. Petit à petit, le bassin se remplit du sang des sacrifiés, et Ellara commença à prononcer des formules étranges en y mêlant quelques ingrédients, traçant des symboles sur le sol et allumant bougies et encens. Les senteurs poudrées ne masquaient pas les lourds effluves métalliques du sang. Mais ça ne semblait pas incommoder Ellara qui continua à réciter ses formules.

C'est au moment où elle termina de psalmodier les mots aux noirs effets que Sauron entra et s'adossa à un pilier. Comme Ellara lui tournait le dos, elle ne l'avait pas vu, aussi dut-il toussoter pour signaler sa présence.

-Alors, tu as enfin réussi.

-J'espère, répondit-elle. Si ça fonctionne, les années nous le confirmeront. Il y a une chance sur deux pour que j'atteigne mon but…

-Il est inutile d'attendre dix ans pour le savoir. Si tu survis, c'est que tu n'as commis aucune erreur.

Il se redressa et marcha vers elle avant de la prendre par la taille. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient amants, et peut-être que d'ici quelques minutes, tout serait terminé. Ellara avait longtemps hésité à le lui dire, mais il devait le savoir. Et la nuit précédente, ils l'avaient passée comme si c'était la dernière.

-Tu peux encore renoncer, souffla Sauron.

-Hors de question. Mais dis-toi que je suis humaine. Que ce rituel rate ou que je ne le fasse pas, je mourrai de toute façon.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, puis Ellara se détacha de lui et il recula. La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa robe noire marquée à la taille par une ceinture d'argent, enleva le peigne d'argent et diamants noirs retenant ses boucles sombres. Ainsi dévêtue, elle reprit la dague et descendit lentement les sept marches, s'enfonçant dans le sang de ses victimes. Sauron ne put détacher en détacher le regard, craignant la suite.

Lorsque quatre ans plus tôt Ellara s'était présentée à Morgoth, il avait nourri des soupçons à son égard. Et pour lui, un Maia, en venir à considérer une humaine de vingt ans comme une rivale était humiliant. Puis il s'était rendu compte de son désir, non, de sa fascination pour elle. C'était la première fois qu'une femme le faisait souffrir. Il avait longtemps tenté d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait, mais peine perdue. Normalement, c'était lui qui séduisait ses adversaires afin de les atteindre en plein cœur. Mais cette fois, il s'était fait avoir de la même façon. Après deux ans de jeu du chat et de la souris, sans savoir qui chassait l'autre, ils étaient partis conquérir Tol Sirion. Puis une fois la bataille gagnée, la situation semblait s'être calmée pendant quelques jours. Mais ses sentiments étaient revenus l'assaillir. Puis ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui leur prenait. Il l'avait haïe, longtemps, de le torturer ainsi. Mais il la désirait, coûte que coûte. Il voulait l'emprisonner dans ses bras, et que jamais elle ne puisse s'enfuir.

C'est après la conquête de l'île que Sauron comprit ce qu'était cette chose étrange qu'on appelait l'amour. Il n'avait auparavant que du mépris pour ça, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas moins efficace à servir Morgoth comme il le devait. Au contraire, il se sentait bien plus confiant depuis qu'Ellara partageait sa vie. Et voilà que sous ses yeux, tout risquait de se terminer brusquement, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Le Maia pria pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que toutes les puissances obscures qu'il connaissait permettent à son amante de réussir ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Ellara, désormais au milieu du bassin, était immergée jusqu'aux hanches. Les pointes de ses boucles brunes trempaient dans le sang des Elfes La sorcière pencha la tête vers l'arrière, éleva la dague, et enfonça brusquement la lame sous son sein gauche de façon à perforer le cœur, et la retira immédiatement. Puis, sentant ses forces l'abandonner, elle se laissa couler dans le sang des sacrifiés auquel se mêlait le sien, assombri par sa pratique de la Magie Noire. Ellara expira avant de toucher le fond du bassin.

Les cinq minutes qui s'écoulèrent parurent durer une éternité à Sauron, qui serrait les dents et tentait de rester calme. Puis la sorcière émergea et sortit du bassin. A genoux sur le dallage, couverte de sang, elle se retenait de laisser éclater sa joie. Elle avait réussi, elle était immortelle. Sauron retira sa cape et recouvra le dos de son amante qui le remercia, puis la serra dans ses bras, soulagé. Ellara avait survécu, le rituel était un succès, et désormais, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les quatre Maiar avaient repris leur périple, suivant le Chemin Vert, au sud de Bree. Ils devraient ensuite prendre la vieille route du sud, prendre à l'est une fois à la trouée du Rohan, et arriver en Isengard. Sur une carte, ça semblait facile. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Et heureusement qu'ils avaient des chevaux, sinon ça aurait été encore pire.

-_Dites, vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?_ demanda Erasyl.

-_A vrai dire, je crois que nous avons tous perdu le compte des jours,_ répondit Galwin.

-_Franchement, _ajouta Mîrsila,_ j'ai hâte d'arriver. Je n'en peux plus de ce voyage._

Pendant que les trois autres discutaient, Ithilwen scrutait les environs, restant à l'arrière. Elle n'était pas impatiente de rencontrer le magicien Blanc, à cause de son passé au service d'Aulë. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de se rassurer, se disant qu'avec les siècles, le magicien avait fini par oublier Sauron lorsqu'il répondait encore au nom de Mairon. Rien n'y faisait. «Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse dans une telle famille ? se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois. Enfin, si on peut parler de famille…».

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer quelques heures et manger quelques provisions achetées à Bree mêlées à celles trouvées durant le voyage. Le silence régnait sur le groupe, mais c'était nécessaire, pour éviter entre autres de se faire repérer. Deux jours plus tôt, des Orcs leur étaient tombés dessus. Heureusement qu'avant de quitter les Terres Immortelles, ils avaient reçu des Valar des armes puissantes et très maniables. Quelques unes des rares restées au Royaume Bienheureux après l'exil des Noldor… Mais malgré leur victoire, les quatre jeunes n'étaient pas de grands combattants, et ils étaient encore étonnés d'avoir survécu. Erasyl avait failli perdre un bras et Mîrsila, une jambe, mais au final, ils s'en étaient sortis avec quelques bosses, quelques bleus et quelques égratignures qui guérissaient très vite. Cette expérience leur avait été utile, car ils savaient que désormais, certains Orcs pouvaient être de très bons boxeurs.

***Rien à voir avec la capitale du Gondor, mais vous l'aurez compris…**

**Review ?**


End file.
